SHANIA JUNIANATHA JKT48 & GERA RISKI THE FATHER OF NGIDOL
by AP21
Summary: bagaimana jika shania itu ada 2!,yang lebih parah ada shania bergender cwe dan shania bergender cwo bernama gera riski,penasaran?
1. SAMA FISIK BEDA SIFAT BEDA GENDER

AP21 STUDIO,PROJECT & DELUSION PRESENT

**JKT48 X **MENDING NGIDOL BARENG GERA RISKI KAK ** FANFICTION**

**SHANIA JUNIANATHA & GERA RISKI**

**CAST: -SHANIA**

**-GERA**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY PROJECT**

**GET READY TO THE NEXT NGIDOL EHH LET'S START!**

ATTENTION : "….." bicara biasa

**"…." **bicara dalam hati

**CHAPTER 1 : PERTEMUAN MANUSIA SAMA FISIK BEDA SIFAT BEDA GENDER**

Hari ini begitu indah cuacacerah,keadaan tentram,jalanan sepi dari kendaraan mungkin ini yang di idamkan rakyat Jakarta yang menjadi kenyataan tetapi tidak untuk makhluk satu ini,tinggal di bekasi yang lumayan jauh dari pusat Jakarta,di tambah lagi keadaannya yang sedang sakit,ya dia adalah member JKT48 Team J Shania.

"idihhhh kok aku sakit sih padahal kan hari ini jadwal aku theater"ucap shania ngedumel

"shania ayo makan minum obat biar sembuh sakitnya"ucap mama shania

"iya ma ini shania mau turun"ucap shania

Akhirnya shania turun menuju ruang makan,ternyata di sana membuat nafsu makan shania hilang karena sarapannya…

"ma….,kok sayur semua sih?"Tanya shania protes

"kan kamu lagi sakit udah makan aja!"ucap mama shania

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya shania sudah hilang entah kemana

"dasar anak muda jaman sekarang"ucap mama shania ngedumel dengan tingkah shania.

Di tempat lain ada sesosok makhluk yang cantik banget hamper seluruh fisiknya sama seperti shaniaJKT48 tapi ternyata…..

"gera bangun udah pagi kaga kuliah apa kamu ini!"ucap saudara gera yg berusaha membangunkan gera

"ahh 5 menit lagi dah fluffy ku"ucap gera kembali tidur

"ett dah nih bocah jng panggil aku gitu ihh kan malu udah cepet bangun dan jangan lupa aku sinka bukan fluffy!"ucap saudara gera ternyata sinka juliani member team J JKT48

"iya bawel banget sih"ucap gera malas

"fisik kamu itu sama persis kaya shania,kamu cwo bukan sih kok fisiknya cwe mana rambut panjang :p"ucap sinka menggoda gera

"udah pergi kalo ngejek gue jangan di sini!"ucap gera ga terima

"hahaha gera itu shania versi cowok hahaha KABOOORRRR….!"ucap sinka jahil langsung kabur

"TERUS GUE HARUS NGAPAIN? OH GOD WHY?"ucap gera ga tau harus ngapain sambil meratapi nasib.

Yah beginilah kehidupan dua makhluk tadi shania dang era,secara fisik sama,tapi umur,sifat dan gender berbeda.

Di sini kita bisa melihat shania sedang makan bakso di pinggir jalan.

"emmm makan bakso emang lebih nikmat"ucap shania

"neng kaga apa-apa neng ini udah 6 mangkok loh"ucap abang tukang bakso khawatir

"kalo aku lagi sakit pengennya Cuma bakso bang"ucap shania enteng

Orang-orang di sekiitarnya kagum melihat shania yg seorang public figure tapi kalo udah sama bakso kelakuannya kaya gelandangan belom mam 7 hari xD

Nah di sini kita bisa melihat seorang pria berfisik wanita dan seorang gadis cantik bergingsul sedang jalan menuju warung bakso langganan mereka

"gera ayo buruan"ucap sinka menampakkan wajah cantiknya

"iya iya kalem lah"ucap gera santai

Sebenarnya mereka tinggal bertiga dalam 1 rumah yaitu gera,sinka,dan kakaknya Naomi,tapi Naomi sedang menginap di rumah rona.

"aduh aku kebelet nih kamu duluan aja ger nanti aku nyusul"ucap sinka ga tahan buat buang air kecil

"iya deh my lovely fluffy"ucap gera menggoda

"ihhh jangan panggil fluffy!"ucap sinka ngambek tapi ada semburat merah di pipinya :3

Sinka pun ngacir dengan kecepatan cahaya (?),gera pun kembali berjalan menuju tukang bakso langganannya.

"bang berapa semuanya"ucap shania kepada abang tukang bakso

"100rebu neng"ucap abang tukang bakso terpana

"ohh ni deh bang makasih ya" ucap shania senang

Shania pun pergi,meninggalkan abang tukang bakso yang masih diam membeku

"buset dah nih cwe ngabisin bakso 15 mangkok super sekali"ucap abang tukang bakso

Gera yang sedang menikmati udara pagi tak sengaja menabrak seseorang

"ehh maaf ya aku ga liat kamu keasyikan menikmati pagi hari"ucap gera

"eh iya gpp kok aku juga salah terlalu senang di pagi hari"ucap sang gadis

Mereka pun saling memandang 1….2….3…..

"APA KAMU SIAPA KENAPA WAJAH KITA SAMA!"ucap mereka bersamaan

Mereka shock dan diam seribu bahasa,gera ga suka keadaan ini akhirnya dai mencairkan suasana

"kamu shania yg sering di omongin sinka sama Naomi ya?"ucap gera memecah suasana

"ehh kok kamu tau kak sinka sama kak Naomi?,iya aku shania"ucap shania terkejut

"kenalin nama ku gera,kebetulan mereka berdua saudara aku dan mereka bilang aku ini mirip banget sama kamu tapi bedanya aku cowok"ucap gera panjang lebar

"HEH KAMU COWOK!,AKU KIRA CEWEK!"ucap shania kaget

"biasa aja kali,iya aku cowok tapi fisik ku sama kaya kamu"ucap gera

"ehhh gera,shania ini mana shania mana gera"ucap sinka bingung

"ehh ini my fluffy aku tadi ga sengaja nabrak shania"ucap gera cengar cengir

"ihhh udah aku bilang berapa kali jangan panggil aku fluffy!"ucap sinka ngambek

"ger,kalo sinka gitu tandanya dia suka lo soalnya sinka itu paling suka di panggil fluffy"ucap shania

"ngahaha biarin aja aku suka ngejailin sodaraku ini haha"ucap gera

"ihhh gera awas ya…..,eh shania kamu kan sakit kok jalan-jalan"Tanya sinka

"aku bosen di rumah,hari ini jadwal ku theater juga,aku gam au bikin fans kecewa karena aku batal tampil"ucap shania sedih

"yah gimana lagi kamu kan lagi sakit shan"ucap sinka

"I know how you feel"ucap gera sok peduli

"ahh bener gera aku mau minta tolong dong"ucap shania memelas

"**perasaan gue ga enak nih"**bating era

"nggg mau minta tolong apa shan?"Tanya gera dengan perasaan ga enak

"gantiin aku sebagai shania,maksudnya kamu jadi shania buat nanti perform theater mau ya?"ucap shania memohon

"shan kamu ga liat gera kan cowok mana mungkin bisa gantiin kamu"protes sinka

"tapi ga ada fisik laki" dari gera dia sama kaya aku persis chochochipsnya aja sama kaya aku,mana mungkin dia keliatan cwo pasti member nganggep dia ya aku"terang shania

"tapi gera kan ga bisa nyanyi sama dance shan,apa kamu ga takut kehilangan fans?"Tanya sinka

"nggg….."shania tak bisa menjawab

"merepotkan baiklah iya gue bakal gantiin kamu nju"ucap gera kini memanggil shania nju

"ehh nju,ahh ano"shania salah tingkah di panggil nju

"ahahaha baru kali ini aku liat kamu salah tingkah shan"ucap sinka

"iihhh berisik"ucap shania malu

"tapi ger apa kamu yakin?"Tanya sinka

"lah kau lupa julukanku ya my fluffy?"ucap gera

"**bener juga gera kan….."**batin shania

"iya aku percaya nanti berangkat bareng ya?"ucap sinka

"tumben ga marah aku panggil my fluffy?"goda gera

"ehhh oh iya ihhh GERA!"ucap sinka ngambek sambil malu salah tingkah

"oke njuu kamu liat streaming nya aja nanti,jangan khawatir dah sama fans mu"ucap gera

"iya shan percaya aja sama gera nanti aku ceritain sesuatu yang menarik deh"ucap sinka

"oke aku percaya,makasih ya kalian"ucap shania bahagia terharu

Mereka pun berpelukan dan saling berbicang.

Apa yang gera lakukan sebelum theateran?

Apa yang bakal di ceritakan sinka ke shania?

Apakah karir shania bakal hancur karena gera?

**TBC**

Yoshhh chapter pertama cerita ini selesai ahahaha maaf ya bukannya update harvest moon melody malah bikin fict ini mana melenceng dari rencana yg lain ahaha,gomen ini soalnya kolaborasi shania sama tukang ngidol gera hehe maaf kalo jelek jangan lupa review ya terima kasih :D


	2. TIDAK BISA DI PERCAYA!

Hallo kembali bertemu dengan author anti-mainstream AP-kun hehe.

Sepertinya fanfict ini update kilat hehe maaf yang nunggu fict harvest moon melody ga di update" soalnya nunggu momen yang tepat xD

Ya sudahlah tanpa basa basi lagi… happy reading :D

AP21 STUDIO,PROJECT & DELUSION PRESENT

**JKT48 X **MENDING NGIDOL BARENG GERA RISKI KAK ** FANFICTION**

**SHANIA JUNIANATHA & GERA RISKI**

**CAST: -SHANIA**

**-GERA**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY PROJECT**

**GET READY TO THE NEXT NGIDOL EHH LET'S START!**

ATTENTION : "….." bicara biasa

**"…." **bicara dalam hati

**CHAPTER 2 : TIDAK BISA DI PERCAYA!**

"oke njuu kamu liat streaming nya aja nanti,jangan khawatir dah sama fans mu"ucap gera

"iya shan percaya aja sama gera nanti aku ceritain sesuatu yang menarik deh"ucap sinka

"oke aku percaya,makasih ya kalian"ucap shania bahagia terharu

Mereka pun berpelukan dan saling berbicang.

Setelah mereka berbincang bersama gera pamit untuk kuliah

"njuu,fluffy aku pamit dulu ya bentar lagi jam kuliah ku mulai"ucap gera

"iya ger hati-hati ya"ucap shania

"iyalah nanti aku tunggu di rumah"ucap sinka bête

Gera pun akhirnya pergi dengan menggunakan hissatsu teleport (?),setelah pergi shania teringat perkataan sinka yang akan menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik

"kak sinka,tadi mau cerita apa katanya menarik?"ucap shania penasaran

Sinka yang sedang minum pun langsung menyemburkan air yg sudah di minum ke muka shania tak sengaja karena kaget dengan pertanyaan shania xD

"ihhh kok aku di sembur sih kak macam kesurupan aja aku ini"ucap shania bête

"ehh maaf shan abis kaget sih kamu Tanya kaya tadi hehe"ucap sinka cengengesan tanpa dosa

"bodo ah"ucap shania ketus

"ihh maafin aku dong shan aku ga sengaja"ucap sinka sedih

"aku mau maafin kalo kakak cerita hal menarik itu"kata shania

"iya deh iya aku ceritain"ucap sinka lesu

"yeeeyyy cepet cerita kak"ucap shania girang

"iya dek jadi gini…."sinka pun mulai bercerita

"Kamu tau kenapa aku yakin sama gera tadi buat gantiin kamu?,karena gera itu gak bisa di prediksi banyak kejutan yang bakal di timbulkan sama dia,lalu asal kamu tau,gera itu…."ucap sinka bercerita

"hah!,benarkah,aku ga bisa percaya"kata shania tak percaya

"yasudah gapapa shan makanya nanti liat streamingnya ya :D"ucap sinka riang

"iyadeh ya udah aku lemes harus istirahat"ucap shania lesu

"ya udah sama aku pulang shan"ucap sinka

"makasih ya kak fluffy"ucap shania jahil

"idihh mulai ketularan gera sama fansku ya kamu shan"ucap sinka murung

Akhirnya sinka mengantarkan shania pulang ke rumahnya,setelah mengantarkan shania sinka pun kembali ke rumah untuk persiapan perform theater nanti malam.

"**apa bener ya yang di bilangin kak sinka itu?,ya sudahlah kita liat aja nanti"**batin shania penasaran dengan cerita yg diceritakan oleh sinka

**#RUMAH GERA,SINKA,NAOMI#**

Di sini kita bisa melihat sinka yang sudah membawa tas yang berisi pakaian dan peralatan make up,sinka juga tak lupa membawa peralatan make up dan pakaian baru untuk kakaknya Naomi,sekarang tinggal menunggu gera pulang.

"sett dah nih bocah kuliah apa hilang tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan?"ucap sinka ngawur menunggu gera yang tak kunjung pulang

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit gera pun datang.

"halo my fluffy,nunggu lama ya?"ucap gera tanpa dosa

"enggak nunggu cwe jadi-jadian pulang"jawab sinka bête

"ihh jangan marah dong my fluffy"ucap gera memelas

"ihhh jng panggil fluffy aku sinka cepet ganti baju sana masa shania dandan kaya anak cwo begini"ucap sinka menceramahi gera

"iyadah bawel amat"ucap gera malas

Setelah beberapa menit ganti baju gera pun keluar dari kamar Naomi.

"gimana cocok gak?"ucap gera malu

"busettt dah nih pakaian kak Naomi cocok banget lu pake ger"ucap sinka tak percaya

"ahhh masa sih"ucap gera masih malu

"udah cerewet banget sih ger cepet kita ke FX!"ucap sinka ketus

"iyadeh iya fluffy"ucap gera langsung kabur

"ihhhh GERA….!"teriak sinka sebal

Gera memakai pakaian kaos bertuliskan "I LOVE MAMA" dengan celana jeans pendek dan sepatu converse dengan rambut ponytail membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis sinka menggunakan kaos bertuliskan "BEE DOO BEE DOO BEE DOO" dengan celana jeans panjang menggunakan sepatu bergambar minions dan rambutnya di poni dan di urai membuat sinka sangat cantik.

Mereka ke FX menggunakan sepeda fixie yang anehnya bisa di buat boncengan xD

"ger pelan dong sakit tau capek juga berdiri terus"ucap sinka protes

"berisik banget sih katanya mau cepet sampe ke FX?"ucap gera gamau kalah

Merekapun berdebat hingga tak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di FX,merkapun masuk dan menuju ke theater,di sana banyak fans shania yang memanggil gera

"**gue gera bukan shania"**batin gera sebal

"ger inget kamu shania di sini"ucap sinka berbisik ke gera

"iya aku tau my fluffy"ucap gera menggoda

"ngghhh!"sinka menggeram

Akhirnya setelah melewati lautan fans mereka bisa masuk theater untuk bersiap-siap.

"Ehh sinka,shania tumben bareng katanya kamu sakit shan?" ucap Naomi yang belum sadar

"kak Naomi sini ikut aku sebentar sama shania"ucap sinka serius

"eh ada apa?,di sini kan juga bisa"ucap Naomi protes

"ini serius kak!"ucap sinka tegas

Naomi yg sadar denga perubahan sikap sinka dari biasanya langsung menuruti

"jadi gini kak Naomi,aku bukan shania"ucap gera

"apa!,jangan-jangan….,GERA!"ucap Naomi kaget

"kak Naomi jangan keras-keras!"ucap sinka

"tapi ngapain kamu jadi shania ger?kamu cwo!"ucap Naomi protes

"aku di suruh shania buat gantiin dia"ucap gera melas

"apa bener itu sinka?"Tanya Naomi pada adiknya

"iya kak"jawab sinka

"hahh,yasudahlah inget kamu shania di sini berperilakulah seperti shania"ucap Naomi mengingatkan

"iya kak"jawab gera

"ohh iya,shania nonton streaming theater nanti kan?,buat dia tidak percaya"ucap Naomi tersenyum penuh maksud

"ngghhh merepotkan"ucap gera malas

"ehh shan kamu kok di sini kamu kan sakit"ucap gadis fashionable berponi yang membuatnya sangat cantik

"ehh stella"ucap gera

"ehh suara itu….kamu bukan shania,kamu….. GERA!"ucap stella kaget

"kak stella jangan keras-keras" ucap sinka

"**haduh mati aku keceplosan aku lupa kalo ada stella aku lupa kalo dia ada jadwal theater"**batin gera

"gera kenapa kamu jadi shania?,aku tau kamu ga ada bedanya sama shania,tapi suaramu itu beda sama shania"jawab stella bertanya dan menjelaskan

"cici stella kenal gera?"Tanya sinka kaget

"tentu saja kenal gera kan temen 1 kampus aku dek satu jurusan pula"ucap stella menjelaskan

"ger kamu kok ga pernah bilang?"ucap sinka ngambek

"lah ngapain cerita coba"ucap gera malas

"jadi kenapa kamu di sini ger"Tanya stella

"hah aku di suruh shania buat gantiin dia"jelas gera

"hmm seperti itu,aku gatau gimana kamu bisa kenal + mau gantiin dia yang penting tunjukin kemampuan mu itu"ucap stella sambil mengeluarkan evil smirk lalu pergi ke ruang ganti

"haahhh repot deh"ucap gera

"cici stella juga tau kemampuanmu ger?"Tanya sinka

"tentu sajalah"jawab gera

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun ke ruang ganti untuk bersiap-siap.

"ehh shan mau kemana?"Tanya gadis berkumis yg cantik

"ohh mau ganti bajulah dell"ucap gera menjawab pertanyaan gadis yg bernama della

"ehh kenapa harus pergi biasanya juga ganti di sini lagian kita cwe semua di sini buat apa malu"jelas della

"**glekk,mati gue kalo ganti di sini,mana bareng gadis-gadis macam bidadari di sini bisa-bisa.."**batin gera

"shania lagi mens jadi dia sekalian ganti pembalut yang baru" ucap stella

"ohh ya sudahlah cepetan ya shan"jawab della riang

"ehh iya dell"ucap gera menghela nafas

"**untung ada stella nyelametin gue,utang budi ke stella jadinya"**batin gera

Naomi yang mendengar ucapan stella memberi tatapan tajam ke stella yg di balas stella dengan senyuman

"dek stella tau ya kalo itu gera bukan shania?"Tanya Naomi pada sinka

"iya kak gara-gara gera keceplosan ngeluarin suara laki-lakinya,untung aja stella temen kampusnya gera kak"jelas sinka

"huh syukurlah"ucap Naomi

Setelah semua member bersiap-siap mereka pun berdoa sebelum perform di pimpin captain team J Stella Cornelia.

"**aku baru tau stella captain team J,bukannya kinal ya?"**batin gera

Setelah berdoa mereka meneriakkan yel-yel penyemangat sebelum perform.

"shan,bikin fans takjub ya"ucap jeje

"iya shan seperti biasa buat mereka tersihir"ucap sonya

"ehh kok aku"jawab gera penuh Tanya

Member yg mendengar ucapan gera pun bingung,stella,sinka dan Naomi pun was-was

"**aduh gue lupa ngasih tau,centre team J kan shania,kita semua berharap sama kamu ger"**batin stella,Naomi dan sinka

gera yang melihat tatapan seluruh member akhirnya mengerti maksudnya.

"**fuck,ternyata gue centre team J,kenapa kalian ga ngasih tau dasar mocha gembul,fluffy gembrot,Naomi tua,njuu tua!"**batin gera kesal

Akhirnya bunyi overture pun di bunyikan member pun bersiap-siap akan memasuki panggung,sebelum masuk gera di hampiri stella,sinka dan Naomi

"gera,tunjukin kemampuanmu!"ucap mereka bertiga

"yoshh sudah lama aku tidak seperti ini"jawab gera.

Akhirnya perform theater setlist Renai Kinshi Jourei di pertunjukan penonton sungguh di buat tidak percaya,dari awal sampai encore pun penonton tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat.

Shania yang dirumah terbaring sakit melihat streaming theater pun juga di buat tidak percaya!

"jadi benar yang di katakana kak sinka…."ucap shania mengepalkan tangannya

"gera lebih hebat dari aku"ucap shania kesal namun bahagia juga

#FLASHBACK#

"Kamu tau kenapa aku yakin sama gera tadi buat gantiin kamu?,karena gera itu gak bisa di prediksi banyak kejutan yang bakal di timbulkan sama dia,lalu asal kamu tau,gera itu….lebih hebat dari kamu,melody,dan rona!,dia dapat mempelajari sesuatu dengan cepat hanya dengan melihatnya sekali"

#FLASHBACK END#

Kembali ke theater,suasana theater pun sangat riuh dari awal sampai encore karena mereka di buat tidak percaya!

"kenapa aku hanya focus ke shania?"jawab fans stella

"kenapa perhatianku hanya ke shania,oshiku kan Naomi"jawab fans Naomi

Semua fans di theater hanya tertuju pada shania atau bisa kita sebut gera dari awal sampai lain pun merasa terkejut karena tidak pernah melihat fans hanya tertuju pada satu orang

"shania,kamu beda banget hari ini,seperti bukan kamuu"ucap semua member yang perform kecuali stella,Naomi dan sinka yg sudah tau gera seperti apa

"shan kamu hebat bisa buat semua fans kita Cuma focus ke kamu,mungkin kamu bisa ngalahin teh melody"ucap jeje dan sonya bangga

"hah…hah…hah….makasih ya kalian semua"ucap gera senang sambil senyum membuatnya sangat cantik

"**gera itu cowok kenapa bisa cantik gitu sih"**batin stella,Naomi dan sinka iri kalah cantik oleh gera xD

"gera kamu sukses malam ini" ucap Naomi dan sinka senang

"ah ini juga berkat sinka yang ngajarin aku blocking dancenya sama lagu-lagunya"terang gera

"shania pasti kesel karena iri sama kemampuanmu"ucap sinka

"hahaha ah lagian Cuma sekali ini aku ke sini"jawab gera.

Akhirnya merekan pun bersiap" untuk hi-touch,semua fans memuji gera saat hitouch dengannya,member yg lain tersenyum senang karena baru kali ini melihat kejadian seperti selesai mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk pulang

"shania aku pulang dulu ya"ucap jeje,sonya dan member yg lain

"iya sampai ketemu ya"ucap gera senang

"ehh ayo ger pulang"ucap sinka dan Naomi

"kalian duluan aja deh,aku masih cape banget"jawab gera letih

"ya udah cepet pulang ya aku bakal masak makanan enak"jawab sinka senang

"iya aku tunggu fluffy ku"jawab gera menggoda

"ngghhh gera!,huh ya udah cepet pulang"jawab sinka

Akhirnya kakak beradik itu pun pulang duluan,sekarang di theater hanya menyisakan gera dan saling membisu taka da yang seperti ini sangat tidak di sukai gera,akhirnya gera pun memecahkan suasana

"eh stell makasih ya tadi udah nyelamatin aku"ucap gera berterima kasih

"ahh iya sama-sama kok ger"ucap stella timbul semburat merah di pipinya

"loh pipi mu kok merah kamu kenapa stell sakit?"Tanya gera khawatir

"ehh ahh ano aku gapapa kok"ucap stella grogi sambil salah tingkah

"sini aku periksa"tawar gera

Gera pun berjalan ke arah stella,tak sengaja gera tersandung kabel lalu jatuh menimpa stella,sekarang keadaannya begitu canggung karena mereka saling berdekatan antar wajah,hal ini membuat mereka semakin salah tingkah.

"emhhh gera aku punya hadiah karena kamu sukses banget hari ini"ucap stella grogi

"ahhh ehh hadiah apa stell"ucap gera ga kalah grogi

"emhh hadiahnya….cuupppp"itulah yang dilakukan stella

Stella mencium gera sebagai hadiah karena sukses hari ini,setelah di cium akhirnya mereka berdua bangkit dan stella langsung mengambil tasnya untuk pulang

"aku pulang dulu y ager,dan makasih hari ini"ucap stella tersenyum dengan semburat merah lalu langsung pergi

Gera hanya bisa terdiam dengan kejadian tadi.

"**aku di cium stella….,tidak bisa di percaya"**bating era

Akhirnya malam itu berakhir dengan indah oleh adegan stella dan gera tadi,sangat indah :D

**TBC**

Yoshhh chapter 2 selesai :D,gimana banyak adegan di luar dugaan ya?,ahahaha shania punya saingan nih buat dapetin gera yaitu STELLA xD,maaf ya shania nya kurang di chap ini kan ini chapter khusus gera perform hehe,maaf ya kalo jelek dan jangan lupa review ya? :D,tapi sebenernya walau sepi review tetep di lanjutin ceritanya itu jalan penulisku xD ya sudah lah makasih sudah baca chap ini :D


	3. SHANIA,STELLA,SINKA

Hallo kembali bertemu dengan author anti-mainstream AP-kun hehe.

Maaf ya fanfic melody masih belom update ya banyak perubahan setelah stella ngumumin graduation nya dari JKT48 hiks hiks :'),jadi pas mau update eh malah ga jadi soalnya harus ada yg di rubah hehe,jadi update fict ini lagi hahaha xD,ya sudah tanpa basa basi lagi…..

AP21 STUDIO,PROJECT & DELUSION PRESENT

**JKT48 X **MENDING NGIDOL BARENG GERA RISKI KAK ** FANFICTION**

**SHANIA JUNIANATHA & GERA RISKI**

**CAST: -SHANIA**

**-GERA**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY PROJECT**

**GET READY TO THE NEXT NGIDOL EHH LET'S START!**

ATTENTION : "….." bicara biasa

**"…." **bicara dalam hati

**CHAPTER 3 : SHANIA,STELLA,SINKA **

"emhhh gera aku punya hadiah karena kamu sukses banget hari ini"ucap stella grogi

"ahhh ehh hadiah apa stell"ucap gera ga kalah grogi

"emhh hadiahnya….cuupppp"itulah yang dilakukan stella

Stella mencium gera sebagai hadiah karena sukses hari ini,setelah di cium akhirnya mereka berdua bangkit dan stella langsung mengambil tasnya untuk pulang

"aku pulang dulu ya ger,dan makasih hari ini"ucap stella tersenyum dengan semburat merah lalu langsung pergi

Gera hanya bisa terdiam dengan kejadian tadi.

"**aku di cium stella….,tidak bisa di percaya"**batin gera

Akhirnya malam itu berakhir dengan indah oleh adegan stella dan gera tadi,sangat indah :D

**SXG**

**#1 minggu setelah kejadian di theater#**

"Gera bangun ger udah pagi"ucap sinka membangunkan gera

"ngghhhh 5 menit lagi lah"ucap gera masih tidur

"ihhh ngeselin banget sih lu ager-ager"ucap sinka BETE!

"nghhhhh"ucap gera ga jelas

"yaudah ger terpaksa biar cici Naomi yang bangunin lu aja dah"ucap sinka tersenyum sadis

Mendengar dia kalo tetap gak bangun akan di bangunin Naomi seketika gera langsung bangun dengan sigap dengan cara yang seksama (?)

"iya-iya ini udah bangun kan fluffy huh"ucap gera merinding akan dibangunkan oleh Naomi

"HAHAHA gitu dong bangun ger haha"ucap sinka tertawa sadis xD

"**jangan sampai dah Naomi yang bangunin gue,bisa-bisa lemes gue"**batin gera ngeri

Mengapa gera bisa ngeri jika di bangunin Naomi? Readers:ya kaga tau thor -_-. Author:mau tau gak? Readers:mau-mau :3 author:dasar readers kepo labil awkawkakw readers:ba*%#%^*^&%*&% kau thor gue sumpahin stella grad gak sukses author:ehh jangan stella udah grad hiks iya ini gue ceritain kok hiks readers:HAHAHAHA

**#FLASHBACK#**

Pada zaman dahulu kala hiduplah manusia yang tinggal… readers:WOY LU KIRA INI LEGENDA THOR MAU DI FENTHUNG PAKE LIGHTSTICK? Author:ampunnnn VVot . okok

Di pagi hari di rumah yg biasa saja ada sesosok cewek ehh maksud saya cowok berfisik cewek sedang menikmati tidurnya yg sudah mencapai 22jam (?).lalu datanglah sesosok wanita sangat cantik masuk ke kamar gera…

"yahh gue bangunin gera apa bisa ya sinka aja susah bangunin si gera,yah mau gimana lagi sinka lagi sakit"ucap Naomi lesu

Naomi pun masuk ke kamar gera dengan perasaan pesimis.

Naomi melihat keadaan kamar gera yang ternyata rapi kecuali keadaan kasur xD

"**perjuanganku membangunkan gera si pangeran bobo dimulai"**batin Naomi pesimis.

"gera bangun udah pagi nih"ucap Naomi lembut

"nhgfhdhgnjfh"ucap gera ga jelas

"ehh ayo gera bangun masa cwo bangunnya siang"ucap Naomi lembut penuh kesabaran

Author:mungkin kalo sinka yang bangunin udah mencak-mencak kalo di gituin HAHAHA xD

"emmhhh 5 menit lagi fluffy"ucap gera ngasal

"ehhh ini Naomi bukan sinka ger"ucap Naomi sabar

"nghh sama ajalah kan kalian adek kakak dng wajah sama"ucap gera kembali ngasal

"**sudah kuduga susah bangunin si cwe jejadian ini terpaksa pake cara itu"**batin Naomi penuh kelicikan dengan latar ombak di sertai petir xD

Naomi pun naik ke ranjang gera dan duduk di perut gera lalu berbaring di badan gera dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gera

"gera….,bangun"ucap Naomi pelan di telinga gera dengan suara yang dibuat emhh nakal

Gera yang tubuhnya berasa ada yg menindih memeluk dan membisikan sesuatu langsung membuka mata

"kyaaaaaa na…na…na…..naomi ngapain lu nindih meluk gue!"ucap gera histeris kaget xD

"emhhh ano kan aku bangunin kamu ger"ucap Naomi nakal :3

"ta…ta….ta…..tapi kenapa harus gini caranya!"ucap gera lemas terbata-bata

"kalo ga gitu kamu gak bangun-bangun ger,tapi kamu senengkan aku kaya gini"ucap Naomi nakal menggoda

"**ini Naomi kenapa bisa kaya gini Naomi yang ku kenal kan kalem sabar kenapa bisa binal nakal begini,ehh tapi seneng juga sih kapan lagi Naomi yg super cantik bisa kaya gini"**batin gera kaget disertai pikiran super NISTA xD

"itu ribut-ribut kenapa sih ga tau orang lagi sakit apa?,tapi pasti cici Naomi ngeluarin cara itu khe khe khe rasain lu ger makanya bangun cepet"ucap sinka di kamar bawah yang terbaring sakit

"Udah Naomi ini aku udah bangun tolong lepasin pelukanmu"ucap gera salah tingkah

"emhh ga mau ger,kamu udah bikin aku gini"ucap Naomi menggoda

"kyaaaa sial sial…!"ucap gera teriak frustasi

"**END OF FLASHBACK"**

Gera yang sudah bangun pun langsung membersihkan diri lalu berpakaian casual dengan rambut di ikat kuncir kuda,gera pun turun bersama sinka dan sudah di tunggu oleh Naomi di ruang keluarga

"pagi Naomi"ucap gera

"pagi gera"ucap Naomi tersenyum

"**senyum itu,penuh dengan kenakalan"**batin gera ngeri

"gera,sinka hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan"ucap Naomi memulai pembicaraan

"asikk udah lama nih ga jalan-jalan sibuk perform"ucap sinka senang

"aku sih cuek"ucap gera entah belajar kata itu dari mana xD

"tapi kita menunggu 2 orang lagi"ucap Naomi

"emang siapa 2 orang itu?"ucap sinka dan gera penasaran

**Jugijagijugijagijug kereta berangkat jugijagijugijagijug hatiku gembira** ternyata itu suara bel rumah Naomi sinka gera yang penuh nista xD

"tuh orangnya datang"ucap Naomi santai

"DAFUQ itu kenapa bel rumah kita jadi nista begitu"ucap gera shock xD

"ini pasti gara-gara penyakit siput gila"ucap sinka ngawur

"sudah sudah ger cepet buka pintu"perintah Naomi seenaknya

"iyalah…"ucap gera

Gera pun menuju ke pintu masuk rumah lalu membukanya dan…..

"maaf kak Naomi aku telat"ucap gadis tinggi ini

"ehhh shanju?"ucap gera

"ehh gera?"ucap shania langsung pipinya merona

"loh kenapa pipi kamu merah kamu sakit nju?"ucap gera khawatir

"ehh ahh enggak kok aku masuk ya?"ucap shania langsung masuk rumah

"tuh anak kenapa sih?"ucap gera bingung

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"ehh ayo berangkat kak Naomi"ucap shania

"tunggu kurang 1 orang"ucap Naomi

"ehh iya kah ku kira Cuma aku yg di ajak"ucap shania kaget

**Jugijagijugijagijug kereta berangkat jugijagijugijagijug hatiku gembira **bel nista itu kembali berbunyi xD

Shania yang sedang minumpun menyemburkan minumannya mendengar bel rumah yang sangat nista tadi.

"apaan itu tadi!"ucap shania shock

"bel rumah kita"ucap gera Naomi sinka bersamaan

"**keluarga yang eksotis"**batin shania xD

"sudah aku buka pintu dulu"ucap gera langsung pergi

Gera pun kembali membuka pintu dan…

"maaf Naomi aku telat jalanan macet tadi"ucap gadis cantik berponi

"ssss…..ssss….stella…!"ucap gera tergagap

Mendengar suara ngebass yang dia kenal stella pun langsung melihat ke arah orang yang membuka pintu

"ggg….ggg…gera…!"ucap stella tergagap

"**kenapa gera yang buka pintu sih kan jadi salah tingkah gini"**batin stella

"**stella….,jadi ke inget kejadian 1 minggu lalu arrghhhh"**bating era

"eh kak ger napa bengong suruh masuk dong orangnya"ucap shania tiba tiba ada di belakang gera

"ehhh shania?"ucap stella kaget

"lohhh cici stella?"ucap shania juga kaget

"sudah kalian semua cepet masuk terus gera temenin sinka beli sarapan"ucap Naomi memberi perintah like a boss xD

"ayoo ger kita cari bahan bakar kita untuk jalan-jalan nanti"ucap sinka sambil menarik gera

"iyalahh ayo"ucap gera pasrah…

Sinka dan gera sudah hilang (?) tinggal Naomi stella dan shania yang ada di rumah,akhirnya mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Naomi apa maksud semua ini katanya Cuma aku yg di ajak buat pergi dengan kalian?"Tanya stella dan shania bersamaan

"fiuhhh itu nanti saja di bahas,aku tau kalian ber dua suka kan sama gera?"ucap Naomi to the point

"haaahhhh!"ucap shania dan stella kaget lalu muncul semburat merah di pipi mereka

"**kak Naomi kok bisa tau sih,ternyata cici stella suka gera,tapi gimana bisa kenal?"**batin shania

"**bagaimana bisa Naomi tau?,ternyata shania juga suka gera"**batin stella

"kalian mau dapetin gera?,inilah saatnya makanya aku ajak kalian berdua jalan-jalan"ucap Naomi

"emhhh ahhh ano….."ucap stella shania gagap

"shania stella kalian akan bersaing untuk memikat hati gera!"ucap Naomi lantang

"heeehhhhh!"ucap stella shania kaget

Shania dan stella pun saling memandang,muncul aura aura membunuh (?) untuk mendapatkan gera xD

"Aku gak akan kalah dari cici"ucap shania remeh

"heh aku juga ga akan kalah dari mu nju"ucap stella tak kalah remeh

"jadi peraturannya adalah tidak ada peraturan,yang bisa mendapatkan hati gera dia yang menang"ucap Naomi

"yosshhhh baiklah demi gera!"ucap stella shania bersamaan

"khe khe tapi kalau sudah di rumah gera milik ku ga ada yg bisa ngambil!"ucap Naomi dengan aura jahat

Stella dan shania hanya bisa menelan ludah dan membatin **"ternyata Naomi juga suka gera,sayang mereka saudara jadi ga bisa"**

"bee doo bee doo bee doo sarapan datang"ucap sinka yang baru datang

"ngidol ngidol ngidol ngidol"ternyata itu ucapan gera xD

Akhirnya mereka pun sarapan,setelah sarapan mereka pun segera berangkat….

"stella,pake mobil kamu ya"ucap Naomi

"hah kok pake mobil aku sih bensinnya abis"ucap stella mencari alas an

"sudah ga usah ribut kita pake mobil dia saja"ucap gera menenangkan

"heh dia siapa"Tanya mereka penasaran

"tunggu aja udah aku hubungi tadi"ucap gera

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit orang yang dimaksud datang

"ini dia mobilnya"ucap gera

"mobil alphard hitam dengan plat B 1234 MAM jangan-jangan…."ucap mereka semua menerka

Lalu keluarlah sesosok gadis cantik loli dari mobil tersebut…..

"hai boss gera"ucap gadis cantik tersebut…

"YUPI….!"teriak Naomi sinka shania stella bersamaan

"Loh dek shania,cici stella cici sinka cici Naomi kok ada di sini?"ucap yupi penasaran

"justru kita heran ngapain kamu di sini!"ucap mereka bersamaan

"ohh aku kesini soalnya di panggil bos gera"ucap yupi

"boss gera?"ucap mereka bingung

"iya aku kan magang jadi asisten+manajer gera"ucap yupi jujur

"ngapain kanu jujur banget yup"ucap gera lesu

"ohh….."ucap stella sinka Naomi bersamaan

"ehh emang kak gera kerja apaan?"Tanya shania

"loh shania ga tau gera kan…."sebelum melanjutkan mulut yupi udah di sumpel pake roti sama gera xD

"ga kok lupain aja yang yupi bilang tadi"ucap gera was was

"ohh yaudah deh"ucap shania kecewa….

"ya udah ayo berangkat"ucap gera

"lah nasib yupi gimana?"Tanya sinka

"itu jemputannya udah datang udah ayo"jawab gera

Akhirnya kumpulan manusia ga jelas itu berangkat dan yupi entah kenapa sudah ada jemputannya xD

"gera kamu yg nyetir mobil ya"perintah Naomi

"hn…"jawab gera

"trus yang duduk di depan siapa"Tanya shania stella sinka

"tentu saja aku"jawab Naomi

"ohh ya udah gapapa"jawab sinka dengan senyum licik

"ehh tapi kan…"jawab shania dan stella

Naomi hanya memandang shania dan stella dengan tatapan membunuh seolah berkata **"apa gak suka?,ini gera gue"** shania dan stella hanya bisa menelan ludah dan nurut dengan Naomi,sinka yang melihat hanya bisa tertawa

"jadi gadis-gadis kita mau kemana"Tanya gera

"ke tempat yang banyak minions nya"jawab fluffy

"ke puncak"jawab shania

"ke pantai"jawab stella

"sudah kita ke pantai saja"ucap Naomi

Semua Nampak setuju untuk kepantai

"oke burangkatooo"ucap gera dengan logat jepang xD

Mereka pun berangkat menuju pantai yang berada di anyer kira kira butuh waktu 4 jam tapi karena yang mengemudi gera hanya butuh waktu 1 jam xD

"gadis-gadis kita sampai"ucap gera

Namun tidak ada respon ternyata mereka semua tertidur kecuali sinka

"ger…."ucap sinka muncul semburat merah

"apa fluffy?"Tanya gera

'hmmm anoo aku sebenernya…"ucap sinka malu

"sebenernya apa!"ucap stella shania yang tiba tiba bangun dan menatap sinka dengan tatapan psikopat

"ahhh enggak gak jadi"jawab sinka buru-buru

"**ihh kenapa mereka harus bangun sih!"**batin sinka

"ehh udah sampai yah ayo cepet kita nikmati suasana pantai"ucap Naomi yang sudah bangun

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju pantai Naomi dengan sinka sedangkan gera bersama shania dan stella

"ehh stella njuu kok pada pegang tanganku sih"Tanya gera

"gapapa takut kesasar"jawab mereka serempak

"kaya anak kecil aja kalian ini jalan gandengan berdua sana aku mau nemenin my fluffy kasian dia nanti kena suruh Naomi"jawab gera

"**nghhhh sinka,lawan berat juga nih"**batin stella dan shania

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa stella dan shania bergandengan tangan untuk jalan sedangkan gera menuju sinka

"my fluffy ayo sini sama aku jangan sama Naomi yang diam diam menghanyutkan ini"ucap gera terlalu jujur

"ehhh anoo tapi….."ucap sinka ragu

"udah ayoo"ucap gera langsung menarik tangan sinka

Naomi yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas

"stella,shania sainganmu banyak sekali"ucap Naomi

Gera dan sinka pun menyisiri pantai bersama menikmati panasnya pantai….

"oh iya sekarang kamu kok ga marah aku panggil fluffy?"Tanya gera

"ehhh itu ya itu….."jawab sinka gagap

"jawab aja gapapa kok"ucap gera tersenyum

"emhhh mungkin Cuma ini yang bisa ku lakuin buat jawab pertanyaanmu ger"ucap sinka

Sinka lalu mendekati gera dan cuppppp sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir gera,gera hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendapat ciuman dari sinka.

"gera jangan bengong udah temenin stella sama shania aku mau ke cici Naomi dulu dadah…"jawab sinka langsung pergi

"di cium gadis lagi….."ucap gera

Akhirnya gera bisa bergerak dan mencari stella dan shania…,setelah berjalan lama akhirnya gera menemukan stella sedang duduk lesu

"hai rena"ucap gera usil

"ehh gera ihh kok manggil aku pake nama aku di serial Bima Satria Garuda sih"ucap stella sambil cemberut

"hahaha kamu lucu deh kalo cemberut"jawab gera jujur

Stella hanya tersenyum sambil merona mendengar perkataan gera

"ger….inget kejadian 1 minggu lalu ga di theater"Tanya stella

Jlebb,mendengar pertanyaan dari stella gera langsung kaget tidak menyangka stella akan menanyakan itu

"ehhhh ingat kok kenapa?"Tanya gera

"kamu tau kan artinya apa"Tanya stella

"aku masih bingung…."jawab gera jujur

"akan kubuat kamu ga bingung ger"jawab stella

Stella mendekati gera dan cuppppp kembali saudara saudara sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir gera dan gera hanya bisa mematung mengerti apa yang di maksud stella.

"mengerti kan?ya sudah aku ke Naomi dulu ya makasih udah nemenin aku di sini ger"ucap stella lalu pergi.

"stella,kamu…."ucap gera mematung

"ehhh kak gera woyyyy"ucap seorang gadis muda berwajah tante-tante (?)

"ehh nju…"ucap gera

"kak gera gapapa kan ayo duduk di situ"ucap shania

Mereka pun duduk dan saling bercengkrama sampai pada akhirnya…..

"kak gera kalo rambutnya di ikat tali kuda jadi keliatan cwo ya jadi ga persis kaya aku"jawab shania

"haha ya iyalah aku kalo ke kampus sama pergi-pergi selalu gini kok"jawab gera jujur

"emmhh kak gera lagi suka sama seseorang yah?"Tanya shania

"ehh iya kok tau njuu?"jawab gera

"emang siapa yang kakak suka?"Tanya shania penasaran

"rahasia,tapi dia itu tinggi,cantik,rambutnya di poni"jawab gera jujur

Shania yang mendengarnya langsung shock hatinya terasa sesak….

"**ciri-ciri yang di sebutin kak gera kan itu ciri-cirinya cici stella,ternyata aku kalah"**batin shania

"ehh njuu kenapa?,aku blm selesai loh"ucap gera

"ehh iya lanjutin kak"ucap shania sambil menahan air mata

"oke lalu ada dia itu poni rata,bawel pipi nya tembem lucu deh sukanya bee doo bee doo gitu,lalu ada lagi poni rata,tinggi,kalem tapi ya gitulah dan terakhir…,orangnya itu masih muda,bertalenta,trus tinggi"ucap gera

Shania yang mendengarnya hanya bisa shock….

"**ciri-ciri tadi,ciri ciri kak sinka sama kak Naomi,lalu yg terakhir itu…..,siapa?"**batin shania

Shania pun tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya dan akhirnya menangis

"njuu kenapa menangis"Tanya gera khawatir

"ehh gapapa kok kak"ucap shania bohong

Tanpa di duga gera melancarkan serangannya dan cuppp sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir shania seketika tangisan shania berhenti

"kkkk…kkk…..kak gera"ucap shania terbata-bata

"ayo kita balik udah sore"ucap gera

"ehh iya baik"ucap shania tersenyum

"**my first kiss….dari kak gera…. Oh indahnya"**batin shania

"**njuu semoga kamu tau maksudku tadi"**bating era

Akhirnya shania dang era salng berpegangan tangan tanpa di ketahui kegiatan gera tadi diawasi oleh seorang wanita

"yah ternyata yang menang untuk saat ini shania"ucap seorang gadis yg rupanya Naomi

Akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul dan naik ke mobil pinjaman dari yupi…

"loh kok Naomi di belakang?"ucap stella

"gapapa biar shania yang di depan"ucap Naomi

"heh aku kak di depan serius"ucap shania kaget

"iya udah sana cepet pindah"suruh Naomi

Akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju rumah… setelah 1 jam akhirnya sampai di rumah di sana telah menunggu seorang gadis loli

"yupi udah berapa lama?"Tanya gera

"barusan kok boss,yaudah aku balik ya boss ga ada yang ketinggalan kan di mobil?"Tanya yupi

"ga ada kok"jawab gera

Akhirnya yupi pun hilang…..

"ehh itu jemputan aku,aku pulang dulu ya kak Naomi kak sinka kak gera…."ucap shania

"oh iya aku pulang ya cici stella,sepertinya aku menang hari ini"ucap shania dengan senyum kemenangan

"cihhh awas kau lain kali aku yang menang,ya sudah hati hati shan"ucap stella

Shania pun pulang bersama jemputannya….

"ger aku pulang ya?,inget besok jangan telat kuliah"ucap stella

"iya iya tenang aja kana da fluffy yg bangunin aku"ucap gera

Sinka yang mendengarnya hanya tersipu malu

"ya udah aku pulang ya ger Naomi sinka"ucap stella

Akhirnya stella pulang menaiki mobilnya…..

"gera sinka ayo masuk"perintah Naomi

"ehh iya"ucap mereka bersamaan

Akhirnya meraka masuk ke rumah dan masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat

"hari ini 2 gadis menciumku dan 1 gadis ku cium,ada apa dengan dunia ini"ucap gera frustasi

"ya sudahlah aku tidur saja…."ucap gera

Tok tok tok suara pintu di ketuk gera yang mau tidur pun mau tak mau membuka pintu kamarnya dan….

"fluffy?'ada apa?"Tanya gera

"emhh anoo aku ga bisa tidur,kak gera mau kan nemenin aku tidur"ucap sinka jujur

"ehhh iya deh iya buat fluffy tuh tidur di ranjang aku tidur di bawah"ucap gera

"gam au,aku mau kak gera di samping aku"ucap sinka memelas

"ehhh tapi kan tapi kan…"ucap gera terbata-bata

"kak gera…"ucap sinka memelas

"iya deh iya cepet tidur sana"ucap gera lesu

"yeyyy gera baik deh"ucap sinka

Sinka pun langsung menuju ranjang gera dan memeluk boneka minionsnya dan langsung tertidur…

"gini katanya ga bisa tidur,aneh"ucap gera frustasi

gera pun tidur di sebelah sinka yang di batasi oleh guling sebelum memejamkan mata gera mendengar ucapan dari sinka yang membuat gera shock.

"aku sayang kak gera eh cinta kak gera"igau sinka

"fluffy…."ucap gera shock

"ahh makin rumit aja hidup gue,terus gue harus ngapain?"ucap gera bingung

"ah sudahlah semoga hari besok makin baik"ucap gera lalu tertidur

Akhirnya gera pun tidur setelah menjalani hari yang melelahkan ini….

Di tempat lain….

"terima kasih tuhan hari ini indah banget semoga ada kesempatan lagi buat bersama dia"ucap shania lalu tertidur

"thanks lord hari ini hari yang indah semoga dia mengerti perasaanku selama ini setelah hari ini"ucap stella lalu tertidur

Hari ini hari yang melelahkan bagi semuanya tadi tetapi semua senang walau banyak persaingan demi gera…..,bagaimana kelanjutan kehidupan gera?,kisah cinta gera?,lalu bagaimana persaingan shania vs stella untuk mendapatkan gera?,bagaimana perasaan sinka yang sekarang terhadap gera?,bagaimana tanggapan Naomi atas semua kejadian ini?

**TBC**

Yey chapter 3 selesai haha ini makin rumit aja ceritanya,ada 4 orang suka gera dan semuanya member JKT48 xD,tenang gera bakal gue nistain di chapter depan haha dan yang ya sudah jangan lupa review ya atau kasih saran lewat FB atau twitter :D thanks :D


	4. DATE WITH SINKA

Hoi hoi kembali bertemu dengan saya author kece anti-mainstream AP21 haha.

sekali lagi aku minta maaf fict melody masih belom update soalnya chapter terbarunya penuh dengan kejutan jadi bikinnya lama hehe xD,jadi balik lagi update fict ShaniaXGera xD.

Tentang project fict yang lain itu masih dalam tahap pengerjaan jadi sabar nanti juga release,yasudahlah tanpa basa basi lagi…

AP21 STUDIO,PROJECT & DELUSION PRESENT

**JKT48 X **MENDING NGIDOL BARENG GERA RISKI KAK ** FANFICTION**

**SHANIA JUNIANATHA & GERA RISKI**

**CAST: -SHANIA**

**-GERA**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY PROJECT**

**GET READY TO THE NEXT NGIDOL EHH LET'S START!**

ATTENTION : "….." bicara biasa

**"…." **bicara dalam hati

**CHAPTER 4 : DATE WITH SINKA**

"aku sayang kak gera eh cinta kak gera"igau sinka

"fluffy…."ucap gera shock

"ahh makin rumit aja hidup gue,terus gue harus ngapain?"ucap gera bingung

"ah sudahlah semoga hari besok makin baik"ucap gera lalu tertidur

Akhirnya gera pun tidur setelah menjalani hari yang melelahkan ini….

**SXG**

**#3 hari setelah liburan di pantai#**

Di sini kita bisa melihat seorang gadis ehh maksud author seorang lelaki berfisik gadis bernama gera keluar dari kamar mandi,kita bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh gera yang benar-benar seperti gadis tetapi dengan kekuatan pria,gera pun masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat…..

"kamarku….,makin sempit aja"ucap gera memandang kamarnya yang berisi poster-poster gadis loli -_-,mungkin gera ini lolicon xD

"ahh sudahlah hari ini kan gue kembali gantiin si bocah shania itu theateran gegara dia ada urusan keluarga -_-"umpat gera

"aku dengar apa yang kau ucap barusan ger"

Glekkk…,mendengar suara merdu itu gera langsung merinding disko (?) lalu menoleh kebelakang dan…..

"nnna…nna…nnaomi…..!"ucap gera merinding ketakutan xD

"apa geraku sayang… 3"ucap Naomi yang sudah memasuki mode nakal xD

"**Naomi masuk mode nakal,dia bener-bener marah gegara bacotan gue tentang nju"batin gera takut**

"ampun Naomi ampun….."ucap gera sambil sungkem xD

"tiada ampun bagimu geraku,udah buruan ke ranjang 3"ucap Naomi semakin nakal xD

"KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH TIDAK AMPUN NAOMI…..!"teriakan penderitaan terakhir gera sebelum di eksekusi oleh Naomi xD

**SXG**

**#2 JAM SETELAH EKSEKUSI GERA#**

"cici aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya "ucap sinka pada kakaknya

"gue nganter adek merepotkan lu sekolah dulu"ucap gera watados

"ihhh apa sih ger ya udah aku berangkat sendiri aja!"kata sinka ngambek

"ehh fluffy jangan ngambek iya ayo berangkat nanti telat"ucap gera mengalihkan topic

"cupppp…,di boongin mau aja haha ayo berangkat kak gera"ucap sinka sembari memberi ciuman di pipi gera

"ahhh sudahlah ayo berangkat"ucap gera lesu

"**kalian pasangan yang serasi"batin Naomi**

Akhirnya gera pun mengantar sinka ke sekolahnya kembali menggunakan mobil pinjaman dari yupi (njirrr kaga modal banget lu ger minjem mobil anak buah lu xD)

Setelah mengantar sinka sekolah gera pun segera menuju ke kampusnya ,setelah 1 jam perjalanan akibat macetnya jekardah akhirnya gera sampai juga di kampus dan di sambut oleh…..

"Tuan gera selamat datang"ucap pria sebut saja mawar (?)

"awas tuan gera mau lewat awas awas"ucap kembali seorang pria sebut saja melati (?)

"hey kalian berdua berlebihan biasa sajalah"ucap gera lesu

"tapi tuan gera andakan….."ucap mereka berdua

"yayaya gue direktur di terus kenapa masalah?,kaga kan?"ucap gera

"ahhh baiklah tuan"ucap mereka berdua

Gera pun masuk ke kampus dia menuju ke ruang kelas saat di lorong tanpa sengaja gera berpapasan dengan…..

"ehh hai stella"ucap gera ramah

"apa lu ger!"ucap stella sinis

"ehh kamu kenapa stell?"ucap gera bingung

"tau bodo"ucap stella lalu pergi

"ehh stell nanti aku theater mau bareng gak?"ucap gera memberitahu

"ehh seriusan mau ke theater?"ucap stella kaget

"iyalah"ucap gera sweatdrop melihat perubahan stella -_-

"oke nanti bareng ya tumben kamu theateran ger pasti dapet verif ya?"ucap stella

"ya begitulah ya udah aku masuk kelas dulu ada yang perlu aku urus di sini"ucap gera

"ohh soal itu ya…,ya udah bye gera"ucap stella lalu pergi

Gerapun akhirnya pergi ke kelasnya dan ternyata….

"ehh maaf guys gue terlambat dikit ayo kita mulai mata kuliah kita tentang sastra jepang"ucap gera

"ehhh gera iya siap ger"ucap teman-temannya di kelas itu

Ternyata gera adalah dosen sastra jepang sekaligus mahasiswa di kampus ini,sungguh kejutan melihat gera terlihat seperti manusia yg berpikir pas-pasan padahal umurnya masih 19tahun xD

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya gera segera menyusul sinka yang sebentar lagi akan pulang sekolah,dengan kekuatan bulan ehh maksud author dengan kecepatan tinggi dalam waktu 30 menit gera sudah sampai di sekolah sinka

"fluffy maaf ya nunggu lama"ucap gera minta maaf

"ahh enggak kak aku baru keluar ayo pulang"ucap sinka

Akhirnya mereka pulang kerumah,sesampainya dirumah….

"kak ger….,abis pulang theater ada yang mau aku omongin"kata sinka

"ehh apa fluffy"ucap gera

"nanti aja udah berangkat sana hati hati di jalan ya kak"ucap sinka

"oke fluffyku"ucap gera langsung naik mobil untuk menjemput stella

Setelah beberapa puluh menit akhirnya sampai di rumah stella

"halo permisi spada stellanya ada?"ucap gera

"loh kak gera ngapain kesini manggil cici stella"ucap gadis loli keluar dari rumahnya

"eh wawa iya nih mau jemput stella katanya dia mau theateran"kata gera kepada gadis yg kita ketahui adalah adik stella yaitu wawa a.k.a Sonia

"eh gera ya ayo berangkat,Sonia jaga rumah ya sama brandy"ucap stella

"iya cici :D"ucap wawa

Stella pun akhirnya masuk ke mobil gera eh maksud author mobil pinjaman dari yupi

"wawa aku nganter cicimu yg cantik ini dulu ya"ucap gera

Stella yang mendengarnya langsung memerah

"ihh apaan sih ger"ucap stella malu

"ohh iya kak gera jagain cici ya"ucap Sonia

Akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju FX,setelah beberapa puluh menit akhirnya mereka sampai juga

"ayo turun stell"ucap gera

"oke"ucap stella

Mereka pun turun membawa tas mereka,mereka memasuki lift dan..

"loh ger ngapain lu lepas iket rambut lu?,nanti lu di kira shania -_-"ucap stella

"ash berisik stell"ucap gera cuek

Keluar dari lift mereka langsung menghadapi segerombolan zombie eh maksud author fans yg mengelu-elukan nama mereka

"woyy stella shania stella shania"ucap para fans terus menerus

"ehh ano permisi kasih jalan dong aku sama cici stella mau masuk theater nih"ucap gera memasuki mode shania

Akhirnya mereka berdua bisa masuk ke theater

"gera kamu….."ucap stella cemberut

"ohh aku gantiin shania dia lagi ada urusan keluarga"ucap gera

"ohh…"ucap stella lalu pergi

"kenapa lagi sih tuh cewek"ucap gera

"dede shania haii"kata gadis loli

"**suara ini pasti…."batin gera**

"yupi…!"ucap gera shock

"ehh kenapa dede shania?"ucap yupi penasaran

"ohh gapapa yupi,aku masuk dulu ya"ucap gera langsung masuk

"ehh dede shania kenapa ya?"ucap yupi heran

Akhirnya gera masuk dan bersiap untuk perform bersama team J dan seperti biasa gera membuat fans hanya tertuju padanya seorang,setelah pertunjukan berakhir gera mencari stella yang langsung pergi,akhirnya gera menemukan stella sedang menangis di tempat parkir mobil pinjaman yupi

"kenapa ger kamu mau merelakan waktumu yang padat Cuma buat shania hiks"ucap stella sambil terisak

"apa sih yang membuatmu tertarik pada shania padahal kalian baru beberapa minggu kenal sedangkan aku sudah lama kau kenal hiks"ucap stella kembali menangis

"**stella,jadi ini sebabnya…..,kamu cemburu sama shania…."batin gera merasa bersalah**

"gera!,kapan kamu paham kalo aku itu c….."sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk stella dari belakang

"stella…..,maafkan aku"ucap seorang pria yang memeluk stella

"ggg…ggg…gera…!"ucap stella kaget melihat gera memeluknya

"mungkin aku harus berlaku adil dan tidak berat sebelah kepada kalian"ucap gera

"jjj…jjj…jadi kamu mendengar semuanya tadi"ucap stella salting dengan pipi merona

"iya stella cornelia winarto"ucap gera tersenyum

"mmm…mmm…maaf ger aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan"ucap stella murung

"udah jangan di pikirin stell"ucap gera

"dan emhhhh sampe kapan kamu meluk aku ger?"Tanya stella pada gera dengan pipi merona

Mendengar ucapan stella gera langsung tersadar dan melepas pelukannya

"ehh maaf stell hehe untung ga ada yg liat bisa di gebuk vvota gue hehe"ucap gera cengengesan

"kaga bakal di gebuk ger lu kan masih dalam mode shania"ucap stella sweatdrop xD

"ohh iya ya untung aja haha,ya udah ayo pulang"ucap gera tanpa dosa

Akhirnya mereka menaiki mobil dan pulang,setelah gera mengantarkan stella sampai rumahnya gera langsung tancap gas dengan kecepatan 666km/jam (?) dan sampai rumah hanya dalam waktu 5 menit -_- (mobil macam apa ini -_-).

"Naomi fluffy aku pulang"ucap gera memasuki rumah

"ehh udah pulang ger tuh udah di tungguin sinka"ucap Naomi yang lagi nonton iklan audisi INDONESIA NGIDOL xD

"lu ngapain liat iklan yang begituan,lu kan member JEKATE EMPAT DELAPAN"ucap gera sweatdrop

"kamu bilang apa tadi geraku sayang 3"ucap Naomi masuk mode nakal

"ehh engga deh suka suka lu aja aku ke fluffy dulu"ucap gera langsung ngacir takut di eksekusi Naomi xD

Gerapun masuk ke kamar sinka tetapi ga ada siapapun,firasat gera mengatakan bahwa sinka ada di kamarnya ternyata benar sinka ada di kamarnya

"fluffy apa yang mau kamu bicarakan?"ucap gera to the point

"kak gera,bisakah besok kakak pergi kencan sama aku?"ucap sinka juga to the point

"hmmmmm….."ucap gera

1 detik …..

10 detik ….

30 detik ….

30 menit ….

1 jam ….

WOOOOYYYYYY KELAMAAN LU AUTHOR SABLENG GUOOOB #%#^#%^&% AS%$#% #$%!

Wohhh ampun vvots+reader xD

"APA!"ucap gera kaget

"kak gera gamau ya?"ucap sinka sedih

"nggg bukan bukan gitu"ucap gera menenangkan sinka

"pasti aku kurang cantik,kurang menarik,kurang seksi,bukan kriteria kak gera"ucap sinka mulai menangis

"bukan gitu tapi kita kan saudara fluffy"ucap gera menjelaskan

"maaf udah ganggu waktumu ger"ucap sinka langsung pergi sambil menangis menuju kamarnya

"SINKA ! tunggu…."ucap gera lalu mengejar sinka menuju kamarnya

"**kak gera manggil aku sinka…,seneng banget rasanya"batin sinka**

"sinka buka pintunya dong"ucap gera

Namun tak ada jawaban dari sinka

"sinka maafin aku"ucap gera

Masih ga ada jawaban

"iyadeh besok kita kencan sinka ku"ucap gera

Sinka pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung mendorong gera menuju kamarnya dan mendorong gera ke ranjangnya,sekarang posisi gera berada di bawah sinka

"sinka….."ucap gera

"makasih kak gera aku seneng banget kakak manggil aku sinka setelah sekian lama"ucap sinka masih sambil menangis

Lalu cuppp…. Di ciumlah gera oleh sinka,gera hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas ciuman dari sinka :').

Sementara itu….

"DAFUQ AS#$%^ TA*&&%( ANJ(&%$^& berisik banget sih diatas woy gera sinka kalo mesra-mesraan jangan berisik ganggu gue nonton aja bikin iri pula"ucap Naomi terlalu jujur karena acara nonton tayangan ulang INDONESIAN NGIDOL tahun kemaren terganggu Xd

**SXG**

**#KEESOKAN HARINYA#**

"kak gera ayo bangun"ucap sinka membangunkan gera

"aduefksjs"ucap gera ga jelas

"cici gera gam au bangun"ucap sinka

Mendengar ancaman itu gera langsung bangkit dari kematian (?)

"haha buruan ger siap siap"ucap sinka lalu pergi

Baka baka baka ternyata itu suara nada dering hp gera yaitu hatsune miku – triple baka gera pun mengangkat tlp nya

"halo ada apa yupi?"Tanya gera

Ternyata itu tlp dari yupi

"boss gera apakah saya sudah bisa mengambil mobil yang boss pinjam,saya sudah di depan rumah"ucap yupi

"ohh iya ambil aja tapi tolong bawakan motor kesayanganku"ucap gera

"siap laksanakan boss gera"ucap yupi

Percakapan antara boss dan sekretaris/manager pun selesai,gera bersiap" membersihkan dirinya

Setelah beberapa menit gera telah siap dan hanya tinggal menunggu sinka,sembari menunggu sinka ada yang mengganjal di hati gera

"**kabar shania gimana ya?apa urusan keluarganya udah selesai?"batin gera **

Sementara itu di tempat nan jauh yaitu di solo

"huaacimmm"gadis berwajah tante-tante sedang bersin

"ehh shania kamu gapapa nak?"Tanya sang mama

"ohh engga papa kok ma,ayo kita focus buat nerima tamu ma"ucap shania

"**ini siapa ya yang lagi mikirin aku?,semoga itu kak gera"batin shania**

Kembali ke tempat gera dan saudara mereka yang sableng xD

"fluffy kamu udah siap"Tanya gera pada sinka

"udah kak ger"jawab sinka

"Naomi gue pergi dulu ya"pamit gera

"cici aku pergi dulu ya"pamit sinka

"iya hati-hati ya gera jagain sinka!"ucap Naomi

Akhirnya mereka segera berangkat tapi…..

"woyyy ger ini kendaraanya mana"protes sinka sambil mencak mencak xD

"berisik luw fluffy sabar napa"ucap gera

Gera pun mengambil hp nya dan menelpon seseorang,sinka yang melihatnya sudah bisa menebak siapa yang di telpon gera,setelah gera selesai telpon sinka pun berbicara

"kak kamu telpon yupi ya?"ucap sinka cemberut

"iya hehe kan semua kendaraanku yang ngatur dia"kata gera cengengesan

Tak lama kendaraannya pun datang

"yap ayo naik fluffy"ajak gera

"wihh ini kan motor kesayangan kak gera,tumben pake ini"ucap sinka takjub

"kan mau nge date sama seorang Sinka Juliani"ucap gera terlalu jujur

Sinka yang mendengarnya langsung merona dan salting

"ihh kakak apaan sih"ucap sinka malu

Akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju tempat date mereka,rencananya mereka hanya ke dufan,di perjalanan sinka memberanikan untuk bertanya pada gera tentang hal yang mengganjal di hatinya

"kak,kakak sama yupi ada hubungan apa sih?"Tanya sinka

Seketika gera mengerem motornya saking kagetnya akan pertanyaan sinka

"apaan sih fluffy ini kaga ada apa apa aku sama yupi itu"ucap gera

"hmmm…"gumam sinka

"ahh terserahlah"ucap gera

Gera kembali memacu motornya tak lama kemudian sampailah di dufan

"kak mending kakak masuk mode shania deh biar ga ada vvota curiga"ucap sinka

"yalah"ucap gera

Gerapun melepas ikat rambutnya dan sekarang menjadi shania

"njirrr ger lu cantik banget shania kalah jauh sama lu"ucap sinka kagum

"njirr gue cowok cuwk"ucap gera frustasi xD

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dufan,gera tak perlu membayar untuk masuk ke dufan karena pegawai di situ tau siapa gera xD

"kak ayo naik itu ayo"ucap sinka menarik gera

"naik komedi putar"ucap gera sweatdrop

Merekapun menaiki komedi putar entah kenapa gera mukanya tiba-tiba pucat xD

"yuhuuu bee doo bee doo bee doo"teriak sinka girang menaiki komedi putar

"EMAKKKKK TOLONGGGGG ANAKMU INI DI CULIK KUDA EMAKKKK!"teriak gera membuat pengunjung termasuk sinka sweatdrop xD

Setalah menaiki komedi putar gera langsung terduduk pucat

"aku gak mau naik itu lagi"ucap gera

"kak gera kakak gapapa kan mukanya pucat gitu"ucap sinka khawatir

"ahh gapapa kok Cuma mau istirahat sebentar"ucap gera

"bilang dong kak kalo takut naik komedi putar"ucap sinka sok bijak

"aku kan gamau ngecewain kamu fluffyku"ucap gera jujur

Sinka yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersipu malu

"heiii shania…..,kak sinka….."teriak gadis memanggil sinka dan gera

"ehh beby…."ucap gera dan sinka

"sedang apa kalian di sini?"Tanya beby pada sinka dang era

"ohh kami sedang refreshing aja kok yakan shan?"ucap sinka beralasan

"ehh iya beb Cuma refreshing,lah kamu sedang apa di sini"Tanya gera pada beby

"ohh aku lagi ada kerjaan disini hehe,ya udah aku balik dulu ya shan,kak sinka"pamit beby

"iya hati-hati ya"ucap gera dan sinka

Akhirnya beby pun pergi di keramaian pengunjung

"fiuhh hamper aja,untung kakak lagi mode shania"ucap sinka

"haha iya yah,ya udah ayo jalan lagi fluffy"ajak gera

Mereka pun berjalan mengelilingi dufan dan menaiki wahana wahana yang ada di dufan hingga sampai di wahana terakhir…

"kak gera,ayo main itu"tunjuk sinka kea rah wahana yg di tuju

"ohh bianglala oke ayo fluffy"ucap gera

Setelah mengantri akhirnya gera dan sinka naik bianglala,bianglala pun mulai bergerak perlahan

"kak gera liat pemandangannya bagus banget"ucap sinka takjub

"sinka…."panggil gera pada sinka

"**ehh kak gera panggil aku sinka lagi ahhh seneng banget!"batin sinka**

"ehh iya kak gera?"kata sinka gugup dengan pipi merona

"do you love me?"kata gera to the point

Sinka yang mendengar pertanyaan gera shock,ga tau harus bilang apa

"kkk…kkk…kak gera…"ucap sinka terbata-bata

Bianglala berhenti tempat gera dan sinka berada di puncak sekarang keadaan mereka diam membeku…..,lalu….

"tentu saja iya aku mencintaimu GERA! Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya dasar bodoh! Hiks"ucap sinka berlari ke arah gera dan memeluknya sambil menangis

"sinka….."ucap gera membalas pelukan sinka

"hiks hiks dasar gera bodoh bodoh bodoh!"ucap sinka masih menangis

Bianglala kembali bergerak seperti biasanya…

"sudah jangan menangis sekarang kan aku udah tau sinka"ucap gera menenangkan

"kenapa….,kenapa kita harus terlahir sebagai saudara hiks hiks"ucap sinka menyalahkan keadaan

"sinka ga boleh gitu,kamu harus terima keadaan ini mungkin ini rencana tuhan yang terbaik untuk kamu"kata gera menenangkan sinka

"hiks hiks kak gera hiks hiks makasih"ucap sinka masih terisak

"lagipula kalo kamu mau nge date sama aku tinggal bilang aja kok"ucap gera sambil pipi merona xD

"makasih ya kak gera"ucap sinka lalu memeluk gera semakin erat

"udah selesai nih permainan ayo keluar kita dinner sinka"kata gera

"hahhh dinner…!"kata sinka terkejut

"udah ikut aja"kata gera

Mereka pun keluar dari dufan menuju tempat parkir lalu gera kembali menelpon seseorang dan tak beberapa lama gera selesai menelpon

"sudah beres ayo sinka"kata gera

"ehh iya kak"ucap sinka malu

Merekapun pergi menuju suatu tempat…,tak beberapa lama mereka sampai…

"kak….,ga salah mau dinner di sini….?"ucap sinka khawatir

"ngapain musti khawatir ini kan restoran yang aku buat dari nol dulu"kata gera

"iya ya sudah 4 tahun perkembangannya cepet banget buat jadi resto paling terkenal"ucap sinka

"ehh boss gera dan sinka udah datang ternyata"ucap gadis loli yang sudah bisa di tebak siapa dia xD

"ehh yupi?"ucap sinka kaget

"persiapannya udah beres belum?,maaf ya ganggu kamu padahal kamu ada jadwal theater hari ini"ucap gera layaknya atasan kepada bawahan

"tidak apa-apa demi boss gera dan nilai praktek magang saya"ucap yupi sopan dan formal

"ahh kan sudah kubilang kamu sudah menjadi pegawai resmi,lagipula kamu kan sekretaris+manager aku"kata gera

"ahh iya maaf boss semua sudah siap saya permisi dulu taku telat ke theater"ucap yupi

"ohh iya sinka yang bahagia ya dinner sama boss gera"ucap yupi menggoda sinka

"ihh apa sih yup aku bales nanti kalo kita ketemu"ucap sinka salting

Yupi pun pergi di jemput oleh anak STM yang ternyata anak buah yupi xD

"itu yupi mau ke theater apa mau tawuran di jemput anak STM"ucap gera dan sinka kompak xD

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke restoran tersebut,dinner merekapun berjalan sukses dan akhirnya mereka bersiap untuk pulang

"makasih ya kak dinnernya nyentuh banget"ucap sinka

"anything for you my little sinka"ucap gera

"ahhh…"sinka hanya bisa merona

"ayo naik cepet kita pulang"ucap gera

"iya kak"ucap sinka

Merekapun akhirnya memulai perjalanan untuk pulang ke rumah,hanya butuh 10 menit mereka sudah sampai di rumah

"sinka kamu masuk duluan aja aku mau masukin motor"ucap gera

"yaudah jangan lama-lama"ucap sinka

Sinkapun masuk ke rumah sementara gera setelah memasukan motor ke garasi dia langsung menelpon seseorang…

"halo stella…. Maaf ganggu malam-malam"ucap gera ternyata menelpon stella

"ohh kak gera ya ini aku kak wawa"ucap Sonia ternyata yang mengangkat telpon

"ohh wawa loh stella ga bawa hp nya ya?"Tanya gera

"iya kak cici lupa bawa hp nya lagi cici juga belom pulang dari syuting,kakak mau titip pesan buat cici"ucap Sonia

"ohh yaudah bilang aja aku tadi telpon,makasih ya wawa yang loli"ucap gera menggoda

"wekkk aku emang loli dari dulu kok yaudah kak dadah"ucap Sonia

Sambungan telpon pun berakhir…..

"yah padahal mau cerita kegiatan ku tadi sama sinka,ya udahlah"ucap gera lalu….

Baka baka baka suara hp gera ,gera pun melihat hp nya ternyata yang menelponnya adalah SHANIA!,gera pun langsung mengangkatnya dengan cepat

"moshi-moshi"ucap shania dalam telpon

"lu kaga usah sok jejepangan deh shan kaya melody aja"ucap gera

"woooyy gera sableng itu kan fanfict sebelah khusus melody ngapain lu sangkut pautin"ucap shania sweatdrop xD

"haha bisakah kita kembali ke percakapan biasanya"ucap gera pada author

Baiklah gera aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu xD

Percakapan kembali normal

"nah gini dong iya njuu ada apa ?"Tanya gera

"anoo….aku….."ucap shania terbata-bata

"kangen?"ucap gera to the point

"**kok kak gera bisa tau sih"batin shania**

"hehe iya kak ger hehe"ucap shania malu

"cepet pulang nju"ucap gera seolah udah lama di tinggal belahan jiwanya

"ihh apaan sih kak masih ada urusan ini,ya udah aku tidur dulu kak udah malem dadah"ucap shania

"dadah juga"ucap gera xD

"**kak gera kayaknya kangen banget sama aku,yes yes yes asik"batin shania xD**

"**shania,cepet pulang aku pengen nabok kamu karena udah bikin aku repot dan juga sebenernya aku kangen"batin gera kelewat jujur xD**

Gerapun masuk kerumah dan langsung menuju kamarnya dan tanpa di duga

"WHAT THE….. SINKA PAKE BAJU YANG BENER MASA CUMA PAKE KAOS DALAM!"ucap gera shock melihat sinka

"ehh abis panas sih hawanya lagian cici Naomi juga ga ada"ucap sinka cengengesan

"YA TUHAN AMPUNILAH HAMBAMU INI KARENA TELAH MELIHAT PEMANDANGAN YANG SANGAT INDAH HASIL KARYA CIPTAANMU TUHAN DENGAN KULIT PUTIH MULUS DAN TUBUH YANG IDEAL"ucap gera mulai sableng xD

Sinka yang mendengar pernyataan gera langsung melihat tubuhnya dan menyimpulkan apa yang dikatakan gera itu benar xD (njirr sinka narsis juga ternyata xD)

Sinka langsung mendorong gera ke ranjangnya dan cupppp,lagi lagi gera di cium oleh sinka

"sinka…"ucap gera

"makasih ya kak gera hari ini indah banget ga akan aku lupakan seumur hidup aku kak dan makasih juga udah muji aku tadi"ucap sinka

"iya sinka sama-sama"ucap gera

Begitulah akhir kegiatan gera di hari ini,gera seperti biasa hanya bisa berharap hari esok akan menjadi lebih baik dari hari yang lalu :D

**TBC**

Yosshhh gimana chapter ini setelah sekian lama ga update hahaha,pekerjaan gera dan siapa gera mulai terungkap di chapter ini haha,di chap ini fokusnya ke sinka dulu shania itu climax nanti xD,ya udah jangan lupa kritik dan saran dan review kalo mau review xD terima kasih sampai jumpa :D


	5. CINTA PERTAMA GERA

Hoi hoi kembali bertemu dengan saya author kece anti-mainstream AP21 haha.

Maaf aku telat lagi update nih fanfict liar haha lagi mikir mau di apain lagi si gera haha.

Tapi apa readers g sadar shania jarang keliatan hiks-hiks :'),tenang shania belum waktunya keluar banyak author mau bikin konflik konflik dulu sama penambahan character nanti

Untuk sementara character di fanfic ini itu :**GERA , SHANIA , SINKA , NAOMI , STELLA , YUPI** dan ada lagi yang bisa di liat di chapter ini.

Tanpa basa basi lagi readers yang jones *difenthung readers xD oke oke ayo mulai….

AP21 STUDIO,PROJECT & DELUSION PRESENT

**JKT48 X **MENDING NGIDOL BARENG GERA RISKI KAK ** FANFICTION**

**SHANIA JUNIANATHA & GERA RISKI**

**CAST: -SHANIA**

**-GERA**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY PROJECT**

**GET READY TO THE NEXT NGIDOL EHH LET'S START!**

ATTENTION : "….." bicara biasa

**"…." **bicara dalam hati

**CHAPTER 5 : CINTA PERTAMA GERA**

"sinka…"ucap gera

"makasih ya kak gera hari ini indah banget ga akan aku lupakan seumur hidup aku kak dan makasih juga udah muji aku tadi"ucap sinka

"iya sinka sama-sama"ucap gera

**#TWO YEARS LATER# ***WOI AUTHOR SARAP AS* T*IBANG**T kelamaan woy!* hahaha ampun vvots+readers xD

**#1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN#**

Yaya di sini kita bisa melihat Seorang gadis cantik yang ternyata berbatang (?) ehh maksud author cowok berfisik cewek yaitu Gera sedang lari pagi dengan gadis loli yang sudah pasti kalian tahu siapa dia….. di senayan

"tumben ngajak aku lari pagi"Tanya sang gadis loli tersebut

"ya gapapa lah masa ga boleh ga mungkin juga cici kamu cemburu"ucap gera santai

"haha padahal pengen liat cici stella cemburu kak"ucap gadis loli tersebut ternyata Sonia xD

Maaf Readers Tebakan kalian yang author prediksi gadis loli tersebut adalah **YUPI**! Adalah salah besar huahahahahahaha *ketawajahat* *dibacok readers* xD

"tapi perasaanku ada yang buntutin kita deh wa"ucap gera merinding

"hah siapa yang buntutin kita kak?,cici stella?,ga mungkin dia pasti masih molor jam segini"ucap Sonia jujur menjelek-jelekan stella xD

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan lari paginya yang ternyata emang bener mereka sedang di buntuti seorang gadis super cantik xD

"kurang ajar banget tuh wawa bongkar aib gue"ucap gadis yang membuntuti gera dan Sonia ternyata stella xD

"Aku lera bangun pagi demi membuntuti kalian tau!,kenapa sih harus wawa yang di ajak bukan aku"ucap stella marah-marah dan tanpa sadar di lihat oleh orang di sekitar,stella pun di kira orang kurang waras xD

"waduh gawat banyak yang merhatiin aku harus segera mengejar gera dan wawa sebelum hilang"ucap stella lalu berjalan layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa xD

**#1 JAM KEMUDIAM#**

Gera dan wawa sedang beristirahat karena lelah berlari kini mereka berteduh di bawah pohon yang rindang….

"Hidup itu indah ya wa"ucap gera

"haha iya kak indah"balas Sonia

"Indah palalu cuwk yang ada gue panas liat lu sama adek gue berduaan"ucap stella yang bersembunyi di semak-semak layaknya prajurit militer mengawasi gera dan Sonia sambil mencak mencak dan di kira orang kurang waras lagi oleh orang sekitar yang melihat perilaku stella xD

"wa,ada yang deketin kamu gak?"Tanya gera pada Sonia

"ehh…..,aa…,aa….,ada sih kak ger"jawab Sonia terbata-bata dengan pipi merona

"siapa kalo boleh tau wa?"Tanya gera

"ehhh….,itu…..,temen sekolah aku kak"ucap Sonia

"haha sayang yah kamu member JKT48 jadi ga bisa pacaran"ucap gera

"ahh gapapa kak,hehe ngomong-ngomong cinta pertama kakak siapa sih?"Tanya Sonia

Gera yang mendengar pertanyaan Sonia tadi langsung shock,detak jantung nya berhenti dan tamatlah riwayat gera hiks hiks :') *WOYYYY AUTHOR SABLENG BAJINGAN YANG SERIUS CUWK MASA TAMATNYA GAK ELIT BANGET NIH FICT!* haha ampun ampun bercanda vvots xD

"ci….ci….cinta pertama ku?"ucap gera terbata-bata

"iya siapa kak?"Tanya Sonia

"ciii….cinta pertama gera! Siapa dia aku harus tau!"ucap stella ternyata masih mengawasi gera dan Sonia xD

"hmmm gimana ya….,aku hafal wajahnya dulu waktu SD dia moe banget mungkin sekarang dia jadi gadis yang cantik"ucap gera

"hehe lucu ya kak gera hehe"ucap Sonia tertawa

"ya udah aku beli minum dulu ya wa tunggu di sini jangan kemana-mana"ucap gera pada wawa lalu pergi

Gera pun berjalan mencari penjual minuman,di pikirannya masih terbayang pertanyaan Sonia tentang cinta pertamanya…..

"**cinta pertamaku ya?,sudah lama tidak bertemu dia padahal sudah 2 kali aku ke tempat dia melakukan kegiatannya tapi dia tidak ada"batin gera**

Gera pun berjalan sambil masih terbayang pertanyaan dari Sonia tadi tanpa sengaja gera menabrak seseorang yang juga sepertinya berjalan sambil berpikir hal lain

"ahhh maaf maaf ini salahku ga liat-liat"ucap gera

"ahh enggak ini salahku aku melamun sambil berjalan" ucap seseorang yang di tabrak gera

Mereka pun bangkit dan saling memandang…

1 detik…..

5 detik…..

15 detik….

WHAAAAA kkk….kkk….kamu…

"GERA!"ucap seseorang yg di tabrak gera

"ahhh…ve…ve….VERANDA!"ucap gera dengan pipi semerah tomat xD

"ayo gera ikut aku!"ucap seorang tersebut ternyata VexD menyeret gera ke suatu tempat

Ve menuju tempat yang teduh dan duduk di rerumputan bersama gera

"sudah lama ya kita ga ketemu ger"ucap ve dengan pipi merona

"ehh iya kapan ya terakhir waktu kita SD"ucap gera sama pipi nya merona xD

"kamu ga berubah ya gera,tetep cantik"ucap ve jujur

"tapi aku cowok hiks :'),kamu berubah makin tinggi,putih lebih cantik"ucap gera

"ahh apa sih ger enggak kok aku sama kaya yang dulu kok"ucap ve

"kamu berubah kamu kan sekarang member JKT48 ve"ucap gera

"hehe iya sih padahal dulu daftarnya juga Cuma iseng-iseng"ucap ve tertawa

Mereka pun terdiam,mereka terlihat canggung…..,akhirnya….

"Gera….,kamu masih cinta padaku?"ucap ve to the point

"ehhh….,itu…"ucap gera wajahnya memerah xD

"sebenarnya gera….,cinta pertamaku itu kamu sampe saat ini belom ada yang bisa gantiin kamu,aku hanya malu mengakuinya dulu"ucap ve wajah memerah tapi terlihat sangat cantik

"ve…"ucap gera tak bisa berkata-kata lagi

Sementara itu ternyata mereka di awasi oleh stella xD

"Jadi cinta pertama gera adalah Ve,dan Ve pun cinta pertamanya gera sampai sekarang"ucap stella shock

"shania,sinka,saingan kita mendaptkan gera bertambah"ucap stella lalu pergi menuju rumahnya agar tidak di curigai ketika gera dan Sonia pulang….

Kembali ke tempat ve dan gera….

"ve ini alamat rumahku dan nomor handphone aku besok main ke rumahku ya"ucap gera

"iya itu pasti ger…."ucap ve tersenyum

"**ve masih sama seperti dulu,cewek paling cantik yang pernah aku temui"batin gera**

Ya udah hubungi aku ya ve aku balik dulu udah siang kasian aku bawa anak orang soalnya"ucap gera pamit sambil tertawa xD

"**gera…,kamu ga berubah…"batin ve senang**

"iya gera…."ucap ve

Gera pun segera kembali ke tempat Sonia sambil membawa minuman…

"wawa maaf nunggu lama"ucap gera minta maaf

"ahh enggak kok kak tadi kebetulan cowok yang deketin aku ada di sini jadi dia nemenin aku,seneng banget rasanya kak"ucap Sonia senang

"haha baguslah kalo gitu ini minumnya wa"ucap gera memberi minuman ke Sonia sambil mengusap rambut Sonia

"haha kak gera udah aku anggap koko aku sendiri,coba kak gera pacaran sama cici stella"ucap Sonia jujur

Gera yang mendengarnya langsung menyemburkan minumannya ke atas seperti air mancur bundaran HI xD

"ahh apaan sih wa hahaha"ucap gera mengembalikan suasana

"haha ya udah ayo balik kak"ucap Sonia

Gera pun mengantar Sonia ke rumahnya menggunakan mobilnya (bukan minjem yupi lagi xD),setelah mengantarkan Sonia pulang gera menuju bekasi sepertinya kita tahu gera kemana.

Setelah 1 jam gera pun sampai di rumah sederhana,gera pun turun dari mobil dan masuk ke pekarangan rumah tersebut lalu memencet bel rumah itu,tak beberapa lama pintu di buka….

"iya siapa ya…."ucap gadis berwajah tante-tante xD

"ohhh jadi lupa sama aku"ucap gera menggoda

Mendengar suara yang di kenal gadis tersebut melihat ke depan

"uwahhhhh kak gera!"ucap gadis tersebut kaget

"hai nju"ucap gera cengengesan

"kak gera ngapain ke rumah aku?"Tanya shania

"kangen"ucap gera

Shania yang mendengarnya langsung blushing xD

"ehhh eto….. ayo masuk kak ger rumah lagi kosong keluarga lagi keluar"ucap shania

Gera pun masuk ke rumah dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu bersama shania

"nju hari ini kamu theater?"Tanya gera

"iya kak,tapi hari ini gak sama kak sinka,kak Naomi,sama cici stella,Cuma sama yupi"ujar shania

"mau bareng gak,kebetulan aku verif theater hari ini hehe,pertama kali nyoba langsung verif"ucap gera jujur

"wahhh haha liat aku perform ya kak hari ini aku bersemangat banget!"ucap shania dengan latar ombak badai xD

"**semangatmu berlebihan nju"batin gera **

"kak aku boleh ngajak yupi bareng kita kan?"Tanya shania

"boleh aja sekali-sekali nganter anak buah"ucap gera like a boss

"yeayyy bentar ya kak aku telpon yupi dulu"ucap shania lalu menelpon yupi

Akhirnya siang ini di habiskan dengan perbincangan gera dan shania di rumah shania,setelah beberapa jam shania sudah siap membawa perlengkapan untuk theater dan siap berangkat…..

"kak ger,ayo berangkat"ucap shania

"okey nju,kita berangkat menuju rumah yupi!"ucap gera penuh semangat

Merekapun berangkat menuju rumah yupi,hanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai ke rumah yupi Karena gera menggunakan kekuatan bulan (?)

"Yupi ayo masuk!"teriak shania

"iya dede shania"teriak yupi

Yupi pun masuk ke mobil dan…

"bbb…bbbb….BOSS GERA!"teriak yupi xD

"hai yupi"ucap gera xD

"shan kenapa ada boss gera?"Tanya yupi pada shania

"dia mau nganter kita yup dia juga mau nonton theater"ucap shania

"**boss gera nonton theater,aku sebagai anak buah gera harus menunjukkan yang terbaik agar tidak membuat boss gera malu!"batin yupi xD**

"halo halo yupi kamu gapapa kan?"ucap shania dang era

"ahhh enggak dede shania,boss gera,aku bakal ngeluarin semua kemampuanku hari ini agar tidak membuat boss gera malu"ucap yupi

"ga usah gitu juga yup ini Cuma theater bukan presentasi bisnis"ucap gera lesu

Mereka pun berangkat menuju FX,setelah melewati kemacetan akhirnya sampai di FX….

"yeahh sampe juga kita"ucap gera

"kak gera aku sama yupi ke theater duluan ya biar kakak ga di serang vvota"ucap shania

"iya demi keselamatan boss gera"ucap yupi menambahkan

"iya-iya udah sana duluan"ucap gera

Shania dan yupi pun berjalan menuju theater,setelah 5 menit gera pun akhirnya juga berjalan menuju theater…..,di sini gera mengikuti para vvota yang mendapatkan verif theater,setelah melakukan proses-proses gera mendapatkan row yang ada di depan,akhirnya gera pun masuk ke theater dan duduk di depan.

"wihhh gini ya rasanya theateran,beda rasanya perform sama nonton perform"ucap gera

Akhirnya lampu mulai di matikan dan suara tentang aturan di theater di ucapkan…..

"suara ini…"ucap gera

Dan ternyata kage ana nya adalah Jessica Veranda.

Suara overture pun di mulai dan saat selesai lagu dari setlist team J RKJ yaitu Nagai Hikari mulai di mainkan dan yang menyanyi solo nya adalah

"vvv…vvv…veranda"ucap gera

Veranda yang melihat penonton theater pun jadi semangat tapi ketika menunduk ke bawah…

"**gera!,nonton theater….,ahh aku harus nunjukin semua kemampuanku!"batin ve**

Setelah melihat gera Ve pun berubah dan menjadi sangat semangat lalu masuklah member lain,di sini kita bisa melihat shania,yupi dan veranda mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya dari awal sampai encore,theater pun selesai waktunya hi-touch.

Gera sengaja keluar terakhir agar lebih enak setelah hi-touch dengan beberapa member tibalah di tempat yupi

"yupi kamu keren banget hari ini"ucap gera

"ini semua demi boss gera,aku seneng boss gera bahagia"ucap yupi senang

Lalu gera ke shania yang berada di sebelah yupi

"njuu,seperti biasa awesome banget kamu,pantes jadi center team J"ucap gera

"ahh makasih kak gera"ucap shania blushing

Akhirnya gera berjalan menuju member terakhir…..

"haii ve"ucap gera wajahnya memerah

'ahh ano hai gera"ucap ve juga memerah wajahnya

"aku ga nyangka kamu perform hari ini"ucap gera

"aku juga ga nyangka kamu nonton theater"ucap ve

"ahh iya nanti hubungi aku ya ve"ucap gera blushing xD

"ehh iya ger"ucap ve juga blushing

"**ahh gera,kamu selalu gitu,selalu tak di duga-duga"batin ve senang**

Gera pun menuju parkiran mobil di susul shania dan yupi…

"kalian mau pulang apa nginep di rumah aku?"tawar gera

"pulang aja deh"ucap mereka serempak

Akhirnya mereka pun keluar dari fx dan mengantar shania dan yupi pulang,setelah selesai gera pun menuju ke rumah….

"Naomi sinka aku pulang"ucap gera

"ohh gera udah pulang"ucap Naomi

"iya ini aku bawa makanan"ucap gera sambil menunjukan sebuah martabak

"taruh di meja makan cepet tidur"perintah Naomi

"iya-iya"ucap gera

Gera pun menuju kamarnya ternyata di situ ada sinka sedang tidur

"yahh fluffy tidur,ahh biarlah"ucap gera

Gera pun merebahkan dirinya di ranjang yang sudah di beri batas dengan guling agar sinka tidak menuju wilayahnya gera xD

Baka baka baka sura handphone gera ternyata ada nomer tak dikenal menelpon gera,gera pun segera mengangkat telepon tersebut

"halo siapa ya"ucap gera

"ini aku gera ve"ucap ve

"ahhh ve iya ada apa"ucap gera

"aku besok boleh kan main ke rumah kamu?"Tanya ve

"boleh kok ve"ucap gera

"oke ya udah aku tidur dulu ya….sayang"ucap ve langsung menutup telponnya

"ve….."ucap gera

Akhirnya gera pun tidur…

Keesokan harinya gera bangun pagi dan membersihkan dirinya….,suara pintu di ketuk dang era pun menuju kebawah untuk membuka pintu….

"selamat pagi"ucap ve

"loh ve kok tau rumahku"ucap Naomi yang ternyata membuka pintu

"loh Naomi?,bukannya ini rumah gera?"Tanya ve

"ohh ve udah dating ayo masuk,ihh ada tamu kenapa ga di suruh masuk sih dasar"ucap gera

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah..

"ve tunggu sebentar ya aku mau bangunin sinka kamu sama Naomi dulu aja"ucap gera lalu naik ke atas

"jadi ve gimana bisa kamu kenal gera"Tanya Naomi seperti mengintrograsi penjahat xD

"hehh gera kan temen SD aku"ucap ve santai

"TEMEN SD!"ucap Naomi tak percaya xD

"**Naomi kok OOC banget ya"batin ve heran xD**

"Terus kamu sama sinka siapanya gera?"Tanya ve penasaran

"aku sama sinka sodaranya gera ve"ucap Naomi kembali seperti biasanya

"ehh ada kak ve"ucap sinka

"ehh halo sinka"sapa ve ramah

"cici Naomi ayo cari sarapan"ucap sinka

"ohh iya ayo"ucap Naomi lalu pergi bersama sinka

"ve…"sapa gera

"ohhh gera"ucap ve

"aku denger-denger bentar lagi kamu bakal nikah sama marcel"ucap gera

Ve yang mendengarnya Cuma bisa shock

"saat aku mendengarnya dulu rasanya sakit banget,perasaanku padamu lansung hilang mendengar hal itu hancur"ucap gera mengenang masa lalu

"ggg…ggg…gera"ucap ve menahan tangis

"lalu kemarin aku bertemu kamu lagi setelah sekian lama dan kamu tiba-tiba mengutarakan perasaanmmu,aku senang mendengarnya tapi aku tidak percaya"ucap gera

Ve hanya bisa diam menahan tangis

"jangan mainin perasaan aku ve,sudah aku doakan kamu sama marcel bahagia,aku tahu kalian backstreet,sudah aku akan lupakan perasaan ku padamu ve"ucap gera mulai terisak tangis

Tanpa di duga ve berjalan ke arah gera lalu memeluknya…..

"sudah gera jangan berbicara lagi"ucap ve terisak

"ve…."ucap gera

"perkataan mu semua memang benar hiks ,tapi tentang ucapan aku kemaren saat kita bertemu,itu serius dari lubuk hati hiks hiks"tangis ve

"aku ingin percaya padamu ve tapi gak bisa"tangis gera

"aku bakal putus sama marcel dan membatalkan pernikahan dengan dia"tangis ve

"maaf ve,terlambat"tangis gera lalu pergi….

"gera tunggu….!"teriak ve mengejar gera

Ve pun mengejar gera yang akan mengurung diri di kamar dan ve ber hasil menangkap gera dan mereka terjatuhdengan keadaan gera di tindih ve…

"ve….."isak gera

"gera…"tangis ve….

Kedua wajah insan muda tersebut mulai berdekatan dan cuppppp mereka berciuman,dan ciumannya tidak seperti nafsu tetapi seperti rasa sayang….cinta….,mereka berciuman selama 10 menit dan akhirnya mereka selesai…

"ve…..,kamu"ucap gera shock

"gimana first kiss aku,maaf kalo aku ga bisa kissing"tangis ve

"**itu tadi first kiss ve?,Cuma buat aku,bukan marcel"batin gera**

"ve…."ucap gera masih menangis

"sekarang percaya kan sama aku ger"isak ve

"itu…"ucap gera

Ve pun menyeret gera keluar rumah dan mengajaknya ke taman….,di perjalanan ve menelpon marcel untuk mengajak ketemuan di taman,sampai di taman….

"gera kamu tunggu di sini ya…."ucap ve tersenyum

Gera hanya mengangguk…..

Tak berapa lama marcel datang dan menghampiri ve,terjadi adu mulut antara ve dan marcel karena sepertinya ve memutuskan dan membatalkan pernikahannya dengan marcel

"ve….,ternyata kamu ga bohong"ucap gera

Gera kembali melihat keadaan ve dan marcel yang sedang adu mulut (bukan ciuman readers -_-)sepertinya marcel tidak mau pisah dengan ve,marcel terlihat marah dan siap memukul ve,ve hanya bisa pasrah dan…..

PLAKKKKKK!

"cowok macam apa kau ini berani memukul perempuan"ucap gera ternyata telah memukul marcel sebelum marcel memukul ve

"gera…..!"ucap ve senang

"kamu gapapa kan ve"Tanya gera khawatir pada ve

"ehh aku gapapa kok"ucap ve

Tiba-tiba marcel sudah membawa balok kayu dan siap memukul gera…

"gera awas!"teriak ve

Tiba-tiba gera menghilang dan sekarang tepat berada di belakang marcel

"APA! Tidak mungkin"ucap marcel shock

"kau salah memilih lawan"ucap gera sinis

Gera langsung menendang wajah marcel sekuat tenaga hingga marcel bonyok xD

"jangan ganggu ve lagi,kalau kamu ganggu ve kamu bakal berhadapan sama aku"ucap gera remeh lalu membawa ve pergi

"cih!,tunggu pembalasanku VE ITU MILIKKU!"ucap marcel

Gera pun menyetir mobil ve dan mengantarkannya pulang….,di perjalanan…..

"makasih gera udah lindungi aku"ucap ve

"iya sama-sama ve"ucap gera sambil mengusap kepala ve

"ohh iya ve,sainganmu itu shania sama stella loh"ucap gera memberitahu

"ehh shania?,stella?,maksudnya?"Tanya ve bingung

"dia sama kaya kamu ve"ucap gera tersenyum

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

1 menit

"APA!,JANGAN-JANGAN STELLA SAMA SHANIA JUGA SUKA SAMA KAMU GER!"teriak ve shock

"iya hehe"ucap gera cengengesan

"gimana kamu bisa kenal mereka"Tanya ve bingung

"panjang ceritanya ve"ucap gera

Akhirnya gera sampai di rumah ve….,gera memasukkan mobil ve ke garasinya dan bersiap untuk pulang…

"gera kamu mau pulang ya"Tanya ve sedih

"iya aku banyak kerjaan ve"ucap gera

Tanpa babibu cupppp ve mencium gera sebelum pulang…..

"hati-hati geraku"ucap ve blushing

Gera terdiam…. Lalu

"kamu sejajar di nomor 1 bersama shania ve,kamu juga hati-hati veranda ku"ucap gera lalu pergi…

"**gera…..,terima kasih banyak hiks,aku ga akan kalah sama shania dan stella dan aku yang bakal jadi nomor 1 di hati kamu"batin ve**

Akhirnya ve masuk kerumahnya dan selesailah hari yang penuh tangis dan perasaan ini,kita berharap hari-hari mereka berjalan baik

**TBC**

Yoshhhh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 ini haha liar banget yah aha tapi kayanya jelek :( tapi ga tau kalo buat readers,oke jangan lupa review ya readers hiks hiks aku nangis nih bikin adegan tangis-tangisan tadi sumpah :') TERIMA KASIH :D


	6. GERA! VE DI CULIK!

Hoi hoi kembali bertemu dengan saya author kece anti-mainstream AP21 haha.

Huahaha author mencoba menepati janji dulu yang akan update 3 hari sekali hehe,author baca PM dan review kalian jadi semangat,ada yang ga terima gera sama ve hahaha xD,tenang-tenang cerita masih panjang banget kok :D.

Akhirnya setelah 5 chapter biasa kita mulai masuk arc yang pertama atau konflik pertama di fict ini hehe.

Author sih Cuma berharap kalian suka sama arc pertama ini takut jelek hiks hiks :')

Sudah cukup ane ngebacot pasti readers muak dengan bacotan author haha iya iya tanpa basa basi lagi….

AP21 STUDIO,PROJECT & DELUSION PRESENT

**JKT48 X **MENDING NGIDOL BARENG GERA RISKI KAK ** FANFICTION**

**SHANIA JUNIANATHA & GERA RISKI**

**CAST: -SHANIA**

**-GERA**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY PROJECT**

**GET READY TO THE NEXT NGIDOL EHH LET'S START!**

ATTENTION : "….." bicara biasa

**"…." **bicara dalam hati

**CHAPTER 6 : GERA! , VE DI CULIK!**

"hati-hati geraku"ucap ve blushing

Gera terdiam…. Lalu

"kamu sejajar di nomor 1 bersama shania ve,kamu juga hati-hati veranda ku"ucap gera lalu pergi…

**SXG**

**#1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN#**

Yah setelah kejadian 1 minggu kemaren kehidupan ve dan gera berubah,ve yang biasanya kalem sekarang jadi semangat berbicara dan gera mulai bangun lebih awal mungkin ini kekuatan cinta mereka yang merubah semua ini,melebihi cinta gera untuk emhh…. Shania….. (hiks hiks ini waktumu shan untuk mengambil alih peran utama :') )

Di sini kita bisa melihat shania yang sedang molor dengan gaya yang tidak elit (sungguh tidak mencerminkan gadis) lalu datanglah sang mama

"shan bangun udah pagi nih hari ini kan hari pertama kamu ngidol"ucap sang mama sambil menarik selimutnya lalu pergi

Shania masih bergeliut ria di kasur lalu tersadar atas omongan sang mama setelah beberapa detik

"ohh iya…. Aku lupa!"teriak shania

Shania pun bangun dan tampak bingung….

"TERUS GUA HARUS NGAPAIN?"ucap shania

WOYYY AUTHOR SABLENG GENDENG KURANG WARAS! ITUKAN CERITANYA GERA CUWK BUKAN SHANIA! -_- author:gue belom selesai njelasin jangan protes mulu napa dasar vvota jones luw

Readers:haik…..

"oke cut!"teriak seseorang

"wahh acting mu bagus ya shan…."ucap seseorang yang sepertinya sebuah kru studio

"haha bagus shania aku suka sama acting mu"ucap seorang yang teriak tadi atau bisa di bilang pak sutradara

"ahh masa sih pak saya jadi malu"ucap shania sambil blushing :3 *wajah gadis 15tahunnya keluar coba bayangin :3*

"haha iya tauk ga salah pak gera merekomendasikan kamu untuk iklan promosi ngidol ini di banding orang lain"ucap pak sutradara jujur

"**aku harus berterima kasih sama kak gera karena udah percaya sama aku"batin shania**

"haha iya saya tunggu pak iklannya ga sabar ya sudah saya pamit dulu ya pak selamat siang"ucap shania pamit

"**shania…,kamu adalah calon artis paling berbakat di Indonesia ah tidak asia tenggara ah tidak asia tidak ini sepertinya dia bakal menjadi paling berbakat di DUNIA!"batin pak sutradara**

Shania pun pergi menuju mobil dan pergi ke theater bersama supirnya….

"ahh telpon kak gera dulu"ucap shania

Shania pun menelpon gera dan…

"moshi-moshi"ucap gera

"kak gera tumben sok jejepangan"ucap shania heran

"entahlah aku siapa?"ucap gera random

"kak gera!"teriak shania xD

"haha iya iya ada apa nju?"ucap gera

"lagi dimana sama siapa!"ucap shania galak xD

"ehh sama stella mau jemput Sonia"ucap gera cengengesan

Aura aura tsundere pun keluar dari tubuh shania xD….

"ohhh pasti lagi nonton film horror dan sekarang lagi di peluk cici stella"ucap shania tsundere xD

"ehh ano… enggak kok shan"ucap gera takut xD

"ya udah bye"ucap shania langsung nutup telpon

Di tempat gera tepatnya dalam bioskop

"halo nju nju yah di matiin"ucap gera frustasi

"kkkkyyyyaaaaa! Aku takut ger setannya kayak badut ancol"ucap stella sedaritadi meluk gera xD

"daripada meluk mending cium aku aja"ucap gera

Pletak!

"lu mau di potong-potong pake gergaji mesin ya ger"ucap stella mode killer sambil megang gergaji mesin yang udah di hidupin xD

"KKKKYYYYAAAAAA AMPUN STELLA!"teriak gera lebay yang di sambut lemparan dari penonton yang melihat film xD

Back to Shania

Yoyo kita bisa melihat shania sedang murung entah mengapa sepertinya karena cemburu….

"ihh kenapa sih makin banyak yang deket sama kak gera dari cici stella,yupi,sekarang ada kak VE!"ucap shania murung

"dan anehnya nya kenapa yang deket member JKT48 semua"ucap shania melas

"tapi saingan terberat bukan cici stella tapi kak ve,ahhh pusing!"teriak shania sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

Akhirnya shania sampai di fx menuju theater….

"uahhh masih sore tapi udah sampe theater tumben banget gue"ucap shania

"ehhh shan udah dating?"Tanya gadis cantik dengan lembutnya

"ehhh kak ve!,kok udah datang?"Tanya shania kaget

"hehe gapapa shan aku suka suasana theater yang masih sepi bisa ngilangin permasalahan yang ada di pikiran sejenak"ucap ve jujur

"kak ve….."ucap shania lirih…

"ohh iya gimana hubungan kamu sama gera?"Tanya ve

Shania yang lagi bengong langsung salto 48 kali (?) mendengar pertanyaan mengejutkan ve xD

"ehhh hubungan… ah kak ve apaan sih kan aku sama kak gera ga pacaran"ucap shania cengengesan sambil blushing xD

"hehe lucu deh kamu shan hehe…,hubunganku sama gera semakin baik setelah sekian lama gak ketemu shan"ucap ve

JLEBBB,shania yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menahan sakit yang luar biasa di dalam hatinya :') *tenang nju ada author di sini hiks :') shania:gue gak mau sama lu thor minggat sana! Author:hiks hiks dunia ini tidak adil! :'(*

"ahh yang bener kak ve?"ucap shania menahan perih :')

"iya shan,kamu tau dia nyelamatin aku pas aku mau di pukul sama marcel karena aku mutusin dia,tapi itu semua aku lakuin demi gera shan"ucap ve jujur

JLEEEBBBB lagi saudara-saudara shania mendengar lagi omongan ve yang membuat hati teriris-iris dengan rasa sakit luar biasa hiks hiks :')

"ehh shan kamu kenapa nangis?"Tanya ve khawatir

"gapapa kok kak aku rasa kak ve emang cocok sama gera"ucap shania bohong

"**shania….,kamu…"batin ve**

"tapi kak ve aku masih inget first kiss aku sama….."ucap shania

"ehh shan masih 15 tahun dapet first kiss dari siapa?"Tanya ve penasaran

"**saatnya serangan balik kak ve…."batin shania xD**

"nama orang itu Gera Riski"ucap shania masih menangis sambil mengeluarkan evil smirk xD

1 detik

10 detik

30 detik

JLEBBBBB! Ve yang mendengarnya serasa dirinya di cepalta sama fasukan sabun untuk di buat bahan delusi sakit banget rasanya bagi ve mendengar ini xD

"ehhh benarkah?"ucap ve menjaga image kalem nya padahal dalam hati udah nangis Bombay

"iya kak ve rasanya seneng banget"ucap shania mulai kembali tenang sambil tersenyum

"ehh kak ve shania udah di sini?"ucap gadis loli

"ehh wawa kok cepet sampe sini stella mana"Tanya ve pada Sonia

"tau tuh lupa kali cici kalo bakal jemput aku sekolah terus nganter ke theater jadinya aku naik taksi ke sini eh ga taunya malah masih sore"ucap Sonia ngomel xD

"cici stella jalan sama kak gera ya?"ucap shania padahal udah tau jawabannya

"iya tuh lagi asik nonton di bioskop,kayaknya kak gera sibuk di peluk cici soalnya cici kan takut liat film horror"ucap Sonia

Aura tsundere yang luar biasa pun keluar dari tubuh ve xD

"ehh shan itu kak ve kenapa"kata Sonia merinding xD

"entahlah aku juga takut liatny wa"ucap shania udah tau penyebabnya kenapa tapi juga takut liat ve

"aku gapapa kok wa,shan"ucap ve dingin dengan mata berubah mode yandere xD

"kayaknya kak ve lagi marah shan"ucap Sonia ketakutan

"iya wa ayo kabur"ucap shania lari duluan

"ehh shan tungguin"teriak Sonia sambil lari xD

Di tempat gera dan stella

"eh stell perasaan ku kok ga enak banget ya kaya ada yang marah besar sama aku?"Tanya gera pada stella

"ahh itu kan Cuma perasaan mu aja ger"ucap stella menenangkan gera

"semoga saja"ucap gera xD

**SXG**

Hari ini team J theater yang perform sudah bisa kita ketahui Ve,Shania,Sonia dan member lainnya mereka akhirnya perform theater tapi untuk hari ini center nya bukan shania melainkan ve setelah 2 jam akhirnya mereka selesai perform

"wahh kak ve kerennn"ucap member yang sudah ada di backstage

"ahh engga kok aku masih jauh dari melody sama rona sama shania"ucap ve merendah

"enggak kak ve bagus banget hari ini lebih bagus dari aku"ucap shania

"itu bener sama yang di bilang shania kak ve"ucap Sonia

Kata mereka berdua tentunya di setujui oleh member yang lain

"ahh kalian makasih"ucap ve tersipu malu

"**kak ve jadi bagus ini pasti gara-gara makin nempel sama kak gera"batin shania**

"**kak ve bagus banget biasanya diem,pasti lagi jatuh cinta tapi sama siapa ya?"batin Sonia**

Akhirnya mereka bersiap untuk hi-touch dan ve mendapat banyak pujian saat hi-touch membuat member lain senang melihatnya…,akhirnya hi-touch pun selesai dan member bersiap-siap untuk pulang

"oi oi oi kak ve shania wawa kami pulang dulu ya"ucap member lain bebarengan

"ohh iya hati hati ya"ucap ve shania Sonia

Akhirnya mereka pulang,hanya tinggal trio ve shania Sonia di theater

"kak ve shania aku pulang ya ci stella udah nunggu di parkiran"ucap sonia

"ohh iya hati-hati ya wawa"ucap ve dan shania

Sonia pun turun ke parkiran untuk pulang bersama stella

Kini hanya tinggal shania dan ve…

"kak ve kok belum pulang?"Tanya shania

"kamu juga kok belum pulang shan?"Tanya ve balik

"itu….."jawab shania

So…bakso…..! ternyata itu nada dering dari handphone ve xD,ve pun melihat siapa yang menelpon lalu mengangkatnya…

"halo iya ada apa marcel?"Tanya ve ternyata yang menelpon marcel

"kamu masih marah soal yang 1 minggu kemarin"Tanya marcel

"udah lupain aja aku udah maafin kok"ucap ve jujur

"aku boleh jemput kamu pulang theater?"ucap marcel

"emmm gimana ya…."ucap ve berpikir

"boleh ya walau kita udah ga pacaran lagi"ucap marcel sedih

"oke deh boleh kok"ucap ve tersenyum

"oke tunggu ya ve"ucap marcel lalu menutup telpon

"siapa tadi kak ve"Tanya shania

"marcel shan,mau jemput aku"ucap ve

"nebeng dong kak"ucap shania memohon

"iya iya gera ups…"ucap ve langsung menutup mulutnya

"ehh ngomong apa tadi kak?"Tanya shania

"enggak tadi bilang boleh kok shan"ucap ve bohong

"ya udah ayo turun kak ke depan fx"ucap shania

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari theater turun ke lobby lalu keluar menunggu jemputan marcel di depan fx

"wihh tumben sepi nih jalan raya"ucap shania

"kan udah malem shan"jawab ve

30 menit kemudian

Ihh lama banget sih jemputannya"ucap shania kesal

"sabar dong shan kamu itu nebeng masih aja protes"ucap ve bijak

"hmmm kenapa ga minta kak gera jemput aja sih kak ve"ucap shania

"ehh kasian gera kan banyak kerjaan shan"ucap ve

"iya kerjaannya hari ini jalan-jalan sama cici stella"ucap ve kesel

"**bener juga yang di katakana shania ihhhh nyebelin banget sih gera!"batin ve ikutan kesel xD**

"kak ve tunggu sini ya aku mau beli minum buat kita"ucap shania lalu pergi ke tukang minuman di pinggir jalan

"hati-hati shan"ucap ve

Takk beberapa lama datang mobil jeep hitam berhenti di depan tepat ve menunggu lalu keluar lah pahlawan bertopeng ehh maksud author seseorang memakai topeng Bima Satria FU menyekap ve

"ehh apa-apaan ini lepasin aku"ronta ve

"diam kau!"ucap seseorang tersebut

"rgghhhhh tolong!"teriak ve

"sudah kubilang diam!"ucap sang penculik

Ve pun di bius tidur oleh sang penculik dan dimasukan ke mobil

"ehh tadi ada suara kak ve minta tolong deh"ucap shania

Shania pun melihat kejadian tadi….

"woyyyy mau di bawa kemana kak ve!"teriak shania

"shittt kita ketahuan cepet kabur bro"ucap penculik kepada penculik yang mengemudi mobil

Akhirnya sang penculik berhasil membawa ve kabur!

"KAK VE!"teriak shania shock

Sementara itu di rumah gera sinka Naomi

Naomi sedang menemani gera menonton film horror yang di sewa gera yaitu komedi putar berdarah (film horror macam apa ini -_-)

"NAOMI TAKUT!"teriak gera sambil memeluk Naomi

"bilang aja kalo mau meluk aku ger,kalo mau peluk ya peluk aja"ucap Naomi malas

"apaan sih lupa ya kalo aku takut sama komedi putar?"ucap gera merinding

"haha lagian kamu aneh ger takut sama komedi putar,itu kan mainan lucu"ucap Naomi

"ahhh pokoknya takut Naomi!"ucap gera memeluk Naomi layaknya sepasang kekasih dengan erat

"**aduuhh di peluk gera terus gini mana bisa tahan aku mertahanin sikap kalem ku,seneng banget"batin Naomi ternyata kesenengan di peluk gera xD**

"ahhhh gera aku ga kuat lagi!"teriak Naomi lalu mendorong dan menindih gera ke sofa

"Naomi….."ucap gera

"gera….."ucap Naomi

Wajah Naomi mendekat ke wajah gera semakin dekat dekat dekat dan…..

Baka Baka Baka suara hp gera berbunyi gera dan Naomi yang tersadar langsung bangkit dang era melihat hp siapa yang menelpon dan mengangkatnya xD

"halo nju ada apa telpon malem-malem"ucap gera

"KAK GERA! HIKS HIKS :'("ucap shania menangis

"loh nju kenapa kamu menangis"ucap gera khawatir

"KAK VE….,KAK VE…. KAK GERA HIKS HIKS"ucap shania masih menangis

"kenapa sama ve nju"ucap gera semakin khawatir

"KAK VE DI CULIK!"teriak shania

1 detik

10 detik

30 detik

"APA VE DI CULIK!"teriak gera shock

Bagaimana keadaan ve sekarang?,siapa yang menculik ve?,apa yang dilakukan gera mendengar ve di culik?,bagaimana keadaan mental shania setelah melihat ve di culik?

**TBC**

Yeahhh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6 hehe,sedikit pendek ya?,soalnya kan di bagi-bagi ini masih arc 1 episode 1 juga hehe,maaf ya kalo jelek :'( hehe jangan lupa review ya corat coret di FB sama twitter aku juga gapapa selamat membaca TERIMA KASIH :D


	7. TEMAN LAMA DATANG,PERTARUNGAN DI MULAI!

Hoi hoi kembali bertemu dengan saya author kece anti-mainstream AP21 haha.

Hehe maaf ya kemaren pas di culik ve nya malah bersambung xD sengaja itu hehe ,di sini bakal ada character baru (lagi) xD author kasih petunjuk kalo ngikutin fanfict ini pasti tau cameo di chapter 2 fanfict ini,itu karakter baru nya :D,sama OC buatan author hehe…

Author usaha bikin chapter 7 ini panjang jadi maaf kalo jelek ya hehe.

Oke-oke bosen kan liat bacotan author yang cakep ini yang 11-12 sama Jin Kazama (hoeeekkkkk) ya udah tanpa basa basi lagi…..

AP21 STUDIO,PROJECT & DELUSION PRESENT

**JKT48 X **MENDING NGIDOL BARENG GERA RISKI KAK ** FANFICTION**

**SHANIA JUNIANATHA & GERA RISKI**

**CAST: -SHANIA**

**-GERA**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY PROJECT**

**GET READY TO THE NEXT NGIDOL EHH LET'S START!**

ATTENTION : "….." bicara biasa

**"…." **bicara dalam hati

**CHAPTER 7 : TEMAN LAMA DATANG,PERTARUNGAN DIMULAI!**

"loh nju kenapa kamu menangis"ucap gera khawatir

"KAK VE….,KAK VE…. KAK GERA HIKS HIKS"ucap shania masih menangis

"kenapa sama ve nju"ucap gera semakin khawatir

"KAK VE DI CULIK!"teriak shania

1 detik

10 detik

30 detik

"APA VE DI CULIK!"teriak gera shock

**SXG**

"nju sekarang kamu dimana biar aku jemput!"ucap gera panic

"di depan FX kak hiks :'),deket tukang minuman"isak shania

"tunggu di situ!"ucap gera lalu bergegas untuk menjemput shania

Sementara di tempat shania

"neng jangan nangis neng"ucap abang tukang minuman menenangkan shania

"tapi bang hiks teman saya di culik hiks hiks"ucap shania masih menangis

"tenang neng abang jagain di sini biar neng ga di culik"ucap abang tukang minuman

"makasih ya bang hiks hiks"ucap shania

Kembali ke tempat gera

"Gera! Ada apa?"ucap Naomi khawatir

"Ve di culik!,sekarang aku mau jemput shania,ayo ikut Naomi"perintah gera

"APA! Ve diculik!,oke ayo buruan jemput shania!"ucap Naomi shock

Gera pun menyiapkan mobil Mitsubishi lancer evo VIII miliknya lalu Naomi masuk ke mobil dan mereka pun berangkat menuju FX biasanya memakan waktu 1 jam karena yang menyetir gera dalam keadaan panic hanya butuh 10 menit untuk sampai FX

"Kak gera!"teriak shania sambil berlari kea rah gera

Shania pun memeluk gera sambil menangis membuat gera dan Naomi khawatir

"shan udah jangan nangis"ucap gera coba menenangkan

"tapi…tapi…. Hiks hiks "ucap shania masih menangis

"kamu ke Naomi dulu ya aku mau bicara sama abang tukang minuman dulu"ucap gera

"hiks hiks iya kak"ucap shania

Shania pun berlari ke Naomi dan memeluk Naomi sambil menangis,Naomi pun mencoba menenangkan shania

"bang apa tadi liat kejadian penculikan tersebut?"ucap gera bertanya

"liat tapi saya ga bisa apa-apa saya hanya pria tua"ucap abang tukang merasa bersalah

"gapapa bang tapi abang ingat ga plat nomer mobil tersebut?"Tanya gera

"ingat plat nya L 48 NJU"ucap abang tukang minuman

"**plat nomer Surabaya!,ahh pusing"batin gera**

"kalau begitu terima kasih ya pak"ucap gera berterima kasih

"iya sama-sama"ucap abang tukang minuman

Gerapun kembali ke tempat Naomi dan shania

"jadi gimana ger?"Tanya Naomi

"kita bicarakan di rumah saja,nju tlp orang tua mu kalo kamu nginep di rumah Naomi"ucap gera tegas

"bbb…baik kak"ucap shania

Merekapun naik mobil gera dan kembali ke rumah gera…..,setelah 10 menit akhirnya sampai juga di rumah….

"shan kamu tidur di kamar gera ya,ada sinka di situ istirahatin badan kamu ya"ucap Naomi pada shania

"iya kak aku tidur dulu ya kak gera,kak Naomi"ucap shania lalu jalan menuju kamar gera untuk tidur bersama sinka

"jadi gimana ger,apa kita telpon polisi"ucap Naomi bingung

"jangan!,itu hanya bakal memperkeruh keadaan"ucap gera

"lalu kita harus bagaimana ger!"bentak Naomi

"aku juga gak tau Naomi!,aku juga lagi mikir!"bentak gera

"kak gera kak Naomi kenapa bertengkar sih hiks ada apa :'( "ucap gadis yang terbangun dari tidurnya

"SINKA!"ucap gera dan Naomi bersamaan

"aku ga pernah liat kakak bertengkar ada apa sih kak hiks aku takut "ucap sinka menangis

"itu….."ucap gera dan Naomi

"aku sayang sama kak gera kak Naomi jangan berantem lagi hiks"ucap sinka lalu berlari kearah gera dan Naomi lalu memeluknya

"sinka…..,iya kami ga bertengkar lagi kok"ucap Naomi dan gera

" sinka tidur lagi ya temenin shania tadi ada shania kan"ucap gera

"iya ada shania kak,lagi tidur ya udah aku tidur lagi jangan berantem lagi ya kak"ucap sinka memohon

"iya sinka"ucap gera dan Naomi

Sinka pun kembali ke kamar gera untuk tidur bersama shania

"Naomi kita tidur aja dulu besok kita pikirin….."ucap gera

"iya baiklah ger….,tapi…."ucap Naomi

"tapi apa?"Tanya gera bingung

"enggak deh maaf aku ke kamar ya"ucap Naomi lalu pergi ke kamar

"ahhh pusing….,siapa yang bisa bantu kalo gini…."ucap gera bingung

"aku tidur dulu sajalah"ucap gera

Gera pun tidur di sofa ruang tamu untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya

#Keesokan harinya#

"kak gera bangun…."ucap shania membangunkan gera

Tidak seperti biasanya gera langsung bangun setelah di bangunkan shania

"ehh udah pagi ya"ucap gera

"iya…,yang lain udah bangun ngurus buat ijin kak ve untuk cuti dari JKT48"ucap shania

"gitu ya…."ucap gera lesu

Tiba-tiba gera mengingat sesuatu!

"ahh benar!,nju tolong hubungi yupi!"ucap gera

"baik kak"ucap shania

Shania pun menelpon yupi…..

"halo yupi yupi"ucap shania

"ada apa dede shania telpon pagi-pagi hoam"ucap yupi masih mengantuk

"ini kak gera mau ngobrol sama kamu"ucap shania lalu memberi telpon ke gera

"halo yupi bisa minta bantuan"ucap gera

"bantuan apa boss?"ucap yupi

"bawa peralatan pencarian orang kita sama buku alumni sd aku ke rumah sekarang"ucap gera

"baik boss perkiraan saya sampai rumah boss gera 15 menit"ucap yupi

"baik aku tunggu,hati hati yupi"ucap gera

"baik boss"ucap yupi dan telpon pun terputus

#15 menit kemudian#

" boss gera saya datang"ucap yupi

"hmmm,oke yup persiapkan alat ini dan mana buku SD ku?"Tanya gera

"ini boss,saya mau persiapkan ini dulu bersama shania"ucap yupi

"baiklah"ucap gera

Yupi pun menyiapkan alat pencarian orang di bantu shania…,akan tetapi gera melihat buku alumni SD nya,gera seperti mencari sesuatu

"nah ketemu,my best friend"ucap gera

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di Jakarta

"woi cewek kampret!,jangan cepet cepet napa kalo jalan"ucap sesosok pria tampan dan berani (?)

"apa sih lu vin bacot aja lu"ucap wanita berparas cantik

"gue heran cewek kampret macam elu bisa masuk JKT48 -_-"ucap pria tampan tersebut bernama Alvin swetdrop xD

"kampret-kampret gini gue sodara lu yang paling cantik Jessica Vania huahahaha"tawa gadis tersebut ternyata jeje xD

"emang kita sodara,gue bukan chinesse kok"ucap Alvin

"kampret lu,lu itu chinnese Cuma lu blengsek kebanyakan jawanya makanya ga keliatan chinnese HAHAHA"ucap jeje menyatakan kebenaran xD

"berisik lu blengsek blengsek gini elu sayang kan sama gue hahaha"ucap Alvin bangga

"ihh apaan sih"ucap jeje galak tapi timbul semburat merah di pipinya :3

Lukaluka Night fever nada dering hp Alvin berbunyi,Alvin melihat hp nya dan mengangkat telponnya

"halo siapa ya?"ucap Alvin

"ohh jadi lupa ya sama orang yang pertama kali kamu suka"ucap seseorang di telpon

"suara ini….,GERA!"teriak Alvin xD

"haha masih inget ternyata elu sama orang yang pertama kali elu suka sayangnya gue cowok hahaha"goda gera xD

"Kampret gue kaga tau dulu pas SD kalo elu itu cowok,abis lu cantik amat sih"ucap Alvin jujur

"haha,ehh gue butuh bantuan lu cepet ke rumah gue alamatnya udah gue sms buruan penting banget!"ucap gera serius

"haha oke kasih gue 5 menit"ucap Alvin

"oke"ucap gera dan telpon pun terputus

"siapa vin?"Tanya jeje

"hanya bestfriend yang minta bantuan,ayo ikut gue je"ucap Alvin

"yalah yalah"ucap jeje

Mereka pun pergi ke parkiran dan menaiki motor menuju rumah gera dan benar sesuai janji hanya butuh 5 menit untuk sampai rumah gera…

"halooo gera gera"ucap Alvin sambil mengetuk pintu rumah

Pintu pun terbuka dan….

"lohhhhh gera kenapa kamu ada dua!"teriak Alvin

"haahhh kenapa ada shania di sini,kenapa ada 2 shania!"teriak jeje

"ehh aku lupa ga ngiket rambut"ucap gera xD

Akhirnya Alvin dan jeje pingsan di depan pintu karena melihat keajaiban yaitu gera dan shania xD

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Alvin dan jeje pun tersadar

"Alvin kamu gapapa"Tanya gera

"cici jeje gapapa kan?"Tanya shania

"Kami gapapa kok"ucap mereka bersamaan

"ehh kalian udah sadar…."ucap Naomi,sinka,stella,Sonia dan yupi kepada jeje

"loh kok ada kak Naomi,ci stella,sinka sama wawa?"Tanya jeje

"ini rumah ku sama sinka"ucap Naomi

"aku di sini sama wawa lagi bantu gera"ucap stella

"aku hanya menjalankan perintah boss gera"ucap yupi

"ohh gitu"ucap jeje

"jadi mau minta bantuan apa"Tanya Alvin

"operasikan alat ini,Cuma kamu yang bisa vin"ucap gera

"memang mau mencari siapa ini sama saja melanggar undang undang loh"ucap Alvin

"Persetan dengan semua itu! VE sedang di culik!"teriak gera

"APA VE DI CULIK!"teriak Alvin dan jeje

"lah vin kenal ve?"Tanya jeje

"ve itu temen SD aku sama gera"ucap Alvin

"jadi gimana vin"Tanya gera

"oke akan aku operasikan alat ini"ucap Alvin lalu mulai mengoperasikan alat pencarian orang

"butuh waktu 1 jam untuk mencari ve kalian istirahat dulu"ucap Alvin

Akhirnya seluruh manusia yang ada dirumah gera beristirahat

"ehh ci stell yang namanya gera cakep yah"ucap jeje

"haha lah kamu ga tau ya dia itu udah 2 kali manggung sama kamu di theater"ucap stella

"hah iyakah tapi dia kan cwo ci"ucap jeje bingung

"ger lepas ikatan rambut kamu"perintah stella

"ahh cerewet"ucap gera lalu melepas ikat rambutnya dan…..

"uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… shania!"teriak jeje

"aku kan di sebelah kamu cipao"ucap shania sweatdrop

"lah itu siapa?"ucap jeje merinding

"aku ya gera"ucap gera sweatdrop

"jadi….,yang selalu membuat fans tertuju pada kamu selama 2 kali itu kamu?"Tanya jeje

"hehe iya"ucap gera cengengesan xD

"ternyata…,aku kalah sama cowok"ucap jeje pundung di pojokan xD

"ehh jeje kamu gapapa kan"Tanya stella khawatir

"gera ve sudah aku temukan!"teriak Alvin

semua manusia yang ada di rumah langsung menuju Alvin

"ada dimana dia….."Tanya semua makhluk yang ada di situ

"ada di sini di rumah keluarga chandrawinata"ucap Alvin

Semua yang ada di situ shock terutama shania

"kak ve sama aku mau di jemput kak marcel saat itu"ucap shania

"cowok itu!"ucap gera geram

"siapa yang bisa bertarung di sini kecuali yupi dia sudah master kalo bertarung"Tanya gera

"sudah pasti aku"ucap Naomi

"aku juga bisa"jawab jeje

"oke kalian ikut aku ke rumah si brengsek itu"ucap gera

"baik!"ucap yupi,Naomi jeje

"sisanya bantu Alvin di sini ya"ucap gera

"baik"ucap shania,sinka,Sonia dan stella

Regu gera pun berangkat menuju kediaman chandrawinata di pandu regu Alvin yang ada di rumah dengan peralatan cangih buatan perusahaan dentsu corp pimpinan gera

#kediaman Chandrawinata#

"nghhh dimana aku"ucap ve yang di ikat di kursi dan terkunci di gudang yang dijaga puluhan pria berotot besar dan kuat

"ahh badanku lemes banget"ucap ve

Lalu datanglah sesosok pria yang taka sing bagi veranda

"Ve bagaimana keadaanmu"Tanya sosok pria yg di kenal ve

"MARCEL!,jadi ini semua perbuatan kamu!"ucap ve geram

"khe khe khe ini semua demi kita ve,dan juga untuk membalas cowok brengsek itu!"ucap marcel

"gera bakal nyelamatin aku liat aja!"teriak ve

"in your dream my love"ucap marcel lalu mencium ve

Ve tidak bisa apa apa karena tidak ada tenaga dan hanya bisa pasrah…..

"**gera selamatin aku…."batin ve**

DUARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH….!

"suara apa itu"ucap marcel

"maaf boss sepertinya ada orang yang membobol kediaman ini"ucap anak buah marcel

"sambut mereka"ucap marcel tersenyum iblis

"baik boss"ucap anak buah

"sepertinya mereka sudah tau aku yang menculikmu,aku akan menyambut dia"ucap marcel

"marcel!,kau akan kalah!"teriak ve

#pintu depan kediaman chandrawinata#

Di sini kita bisa melihat 3 wanita cantik dan 1 pria yang biasanya cantik sekarang menjadi tampan xD

"kak Naomi kostum mu seksi abis"ucap jeje pada Naomi

"hahaha ini kostum maid biar mereka salah focus hahaha"ucap Naomi mulai psikopat xD

"kostum cici jeje itu juga seksi kali"ucap yupi

"haha aku suka kostum ini terlihat seperti asuka kazama"ucap jeje menggunakan kostum asuka kazama dari tekken 5 dan 6 dengan jeans pendek dan kaos se dada yang di tutupi jaket sampai celana :3 #nosebleed xD

"kostum mu juga tumben kamu pakai yup"ucap gera

"karena aku mau masuk mode bertarung sudah lama boss ga tawuran semenjak masuk JKT48"ucap yupi jujur

"haha kostum majisuka gakuennya oshima yuko ya"ucap gera

"hahaha"ucapp yupi mengenakan kostum rok panjang dan kemeja sekolah hanya sampai perut dan mengenakan jaket bertuliskan KETUA RAPPAPA CABANG INDONESIA yang berarti orang paling kuat di seluruh SMA/SMK di Indonesia xD

"kostum kamu itu ger…."ucap Naomi jeje dan yupi

"kenapa kostumku ini aku pake kalo mau bertarung ya ini"ucap gera mengenakan sepatu cats rambut di gerai celana pendek kaos hitam dengan topi bertuliskan AKU SUDAH MAM JADI GA BAKAL MATI xD

"anak bitdon"ucap jeje Naomi yupi xD

"woyyy sampe kapan kalian ngebacot kalian ga bakal bisa ngalahin kita"ucap anak buah marcel

Dengan cepat yupi sudah ada di belakang anak buah marcel yang tadi berbicara tersebut….

"apa!,bagaimana bisa tadi dia ada di situ!"ucap anak buah marcel shock!

"Om udah mam?,kalo ga mam nanti mati loh"ucap yupi dengan wajah loli nya :3

Gera yang mendengar ucapan yupi langsung memberi saran kepada anak buah marcel

"woyyy bilang aja udah biar lu selamet"ucap gera

"loh emang kenapa ger?"ucap jeje dan Naomi bingung

"udah liat aja jawaban orang itu biar kalian tau"ucap gera merinding

"**gera sampe merinding,pasti sangat berbahaya"batin sinka dan jeje**

"nghhh gak bakal mam buat apa nurutin kata bocah macam lu"ucap anak buah tersebut

yupi pun melihat sekeliling karena yupi sudah di kepung oleh ratusan anak buah marcel

"om om semua udah mam?,kalo ga mam nanti mati loh"ucap yupi

"ga bakal mam kita bakal ngabisin elu!"ucap semua anak buah marcel

"waduhhh pada ga selamet tuh orang orang"ucap gera

"jadi penasaran"ucap Naomi dan jeje

"om om ini ya ayo mam mam mam!"teriak yupi

Yupi pun mulai menghajar seluruh anak buah marcel dengan sangat cepat dan sadis!,hanya butuh waktu 1 menit untuk mengalahkan ratusan anak buah marcel tersebut

"tuh kan apa yupi bilang kalo ga mam mati kan"ucap yupi tanpa dosa xD

"tuh kan pada ga selamet"ucap gera sweatdrop

"wuanjirrr loli loli menakutkan"ucap Naomi dan jeje shock melihat adegan gelut berdarah tersebut xD

"tskkk tskkk gera gera di sini Alvin"ucap Alvin pada gera lewat earphone

"iya siap menunggu instruksi"ucap gera

"masuk ke rumah dia ada di gudang tetapi di situ ada 2000 anak buah marcel dan 3 anak buah terkuat marcel"ucap Alvin

"roger kami akan masuk dan mengalahkan mereka semua"ucap gera

Sambungan pun terputus

"teman – teman ayo kita masuk ke rumah,ada 2000 musuh dan 3 orang terkuat!"ucap gera

"itu sih ga masalah ayo masuk"ucap Naomi jeje dan yupi

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah tersebut dan di sambut 2000 anak buah marcel

"Naomi kamu ke atas,jeje kamu di kanan,yupi kamu di kiri aku di tengah,kalian siap"Tanya gera

"SIAP!"ucap Naomi jeje yupi

Mereka pun bertarung melawan anak buah marcel tersebut tetapi sepertinya itu mudah bagi kwartet gera Naomi jeje yupi untuk mengalahkan mereka semua hanya dalam waktu 30 menit mereka semua di kalahkan…

"hah…hah…hah…."deru nafas gera Naomi jeje yupi

"hebat sekali kalian tapi langkah kalian cukup sampai disini"ucap pria menyebalkan yang kita kenal sebagai marcel

"cih!"desis gera

"balikin kak ve dasar cowok bajingan!"ucap jeje marah

"sabar je sabar….."ucap Naomi menenangkan

"kalian anak buah terkuat keluarlah!"ucap marcel

Keluarlah 3 anak buah terkuat tersebut…..!

"itu…itu…."ucap yupi

"kamu…..,kenapa kamu jadi anak buah dia"ucap jeje sedih

"kamu!"ucap Naomi shock

"Takiya Genji!"ucap yupi!

"Sonya Pandarmawan"ucap jeje sedih

"Abang Tukang Minuman kemaren"ucap Naomi shock

"om genji!,sudah lama aku menantikan ini!,jika aku mengalahkanmu maka seluruh sekolah di japan bakal ada di genggamanku"ucap yupi

"URUSAI!"ucap genji

"Sonya kenapa?"ucap jeje sedih

"demi membayar hutang papa aku lakukan ini"ucap sonya juga sedih harus melawan bestfriendnya yaitu jeje

"jadi ini alasan sesungguhnya kamu grad dari JKT48"Tanya jeje

"maaf,iya"ucap sonya

"abang tukang minuman,jadi kemaren hanya acting?"Tanya Naomi

"iya haha!,dan namaku adalah master rojali"ucap abang minuman bernama rojali

"kalahkan mereka dan ve akan selamat"ucap macel sambil membawa ve

"VE!"teriak gera!

GERA!"teriak ve!

#di rumah gera#

"sonya….."ucap stella,sinka,Sonia dan shania sedih

"kalian jangan sedih kita harus berdoa agar mereka menang dan ve selamat!"ucap Alvin

"tapi sonya….."ucap stella sedih

"itu bisa nanti di pikirkan kita sekarang focus membantu mereka yang bakal bertarung!"ucap Alvin

"baik!"ucap stella,shania,sinka dan Sonia

#kediaman chandrawinata#

Pertarungan sudah dimulai kita menuju pada pertandingan pertama Jeje VS Sonya!

"cihh kau semakin kuat panda"ucap jeje

"seperti biasa kau lemah hanya kuat di bacotan"ucap sonya

"diam kau!"ucap jeje

Jeje meninju muka sonya tetapi bisa di tangkis oleh sonya,dia membalas dengan menghantam perut jeje menggunakan sikunya tetapi masih bisa di tangkis jeje,pertarungan yang seimbang

"cihh apa kamu mau jadi budak marcel!"ucap jeje marah

"ini demi membayar hutang papa!"teriak sonya

Pertarungan kembali berlanjut sonya menendang wajah jeje membuat jeje terpelanting sejauh 4 meter…..

"sudah selesai jeje"ucap sonya

"tidak ukhh…. Belum demi kak ve ukhh ughh"ucap jeje bangkit

"jeje…."ucap sonya lirih

Jeje memejamkan matanya dia hanya diam….,tiba tiba jeje sudah ada di depan sonya!

"apa bagaimana bisa!"ucap sonya shock

"**traditional karate secret technique : BROKEN WING!**"teriak jeje

Jeje mengunci lengan sonya seperti sayap angsa lalu mengankat sonya dan menjatuhkan sonya dengan gaya grativasi yang besar membuat lantai retak ketika sonya jatuh terkena jurus yang di keluarkan jeje

"arkkhggggggg"teriak sonya kesakitan

"maafkan aku panda"ucap jeje sedih lalu membawa sonya ke pihak gera

"cihh aku ga butuh yang lemah ambil saja sonya dia juga ga bisa di apa-apain"ucap marcel

"apa!,kau…!benar benar bangsat!" Ucap jeje

Selanjutnya adalah pertarungan Naomi VS Master Rojali…

"aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan cepat neng"ucap rojali

"cih jikalau bisa"ucap Naomi dingin

Pertarungan merekapun dimulai rojali mengunci tubuh Naomi dengan kuat lalu membanting Naomi ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan kuat tanpa lepas….!,membuat Naomi babak belur!

"sudah selesai,mudah sekali mengalahkanmu neng"ucap rojali

Rojali pun pergi meninggalkan arena pertarungan akan tetapi….

"woyyy jangan remehin Naomi"ucap gera

"heehhh"rojali menoleh dan sudah ada Naomi di belakangnya

"aku gak suka lama-lama aku hanya akan memukulmu 1 kali"ucap Naomi

Naomi pun memukul master rojali tepat di wajahnya dan rojali langsung terpental jauh hingga tembok pun hancur dan rojali masih terpelanting sampai tercebur ke kolam renang milik keluarga chandrawinata

"mengerikan,setan,iblis"ucap jeje,gera dan yupi gamau ganggu Naomi kalo marah xD

"cihh kalian!"ucap marcel geram

Naomi pun kembali ke pihak gera

"kamu gapapa kan Naomi"Tanya gera

Naomi pun langsung jatuh kepelukan gera….,mungkin karena kelelahan,gera pun membaringkan tubuh Naomi di sebelah sonya dan jeje yang juga terluka tapi masih bisa melihat pertarungan

"untung aku lawan kamu je ga lawan kak Naomi"ucap sonya merinding

"hahaha bener-bener untung lu"ucap jeje sambil tertawa xD

Pertarungan terakhirpun akan dimulai antara Yupi VS Genji

"akan kurebut kekuasaanmu om genji"ucap yupi imut :3

"sou ka?"ucap genji

Yupi pun menyerang gera dengan gaya tawuran indo dan genji menyerang gaya tawuran yankee japan,yupi lari dan loncat memutar badannya untuk menendang genji akan tetapi bisa di tangkis genji dengan mudah kesempatan itu digunakan genji untuk meninju perut yupi dan berhasil membuat yupi terjatuh ke lantai membuat retakan dan membuat yupi muntah darah….

"YUPI!"teriak gera jeje sonya dan Naomi yang sedang tergeletak

"cih mendokusai"ucap genji lalu pergi akan tetapi

"hahaha hahaha huahahaha"yupi tertawa layaknya psikopat

"hmmm,mendokusai"ucap genji lalu berlari ke arah yupi siap memukul yupi lagi akan tetapi yupi sudah menghilang dari situ

"hahahaha huahahaha"tawa yupi lalu memukul genji dari belakang membuat genji terpelanting 7 meter

"cih… kuso!"ucap genji kesal

Yupi pun menghampiri genji dengan mulut dan tangan yang berdarah…

"nee okotteru?"ucap yupi

"gggekk..ggekk..,gekkikara!"ucap genji mulai takut melihat yupi mirip dengan gekkikara

"om genji kalah"ucap yupi tersenyum

Yupi langsung memukul wajah genji membabi buta hingga babak belur lalu membanting genji berkali-kali lalu menendang genji hingga terpental sampai nyemplung ke kolam renang,genji pun kalah

"aku menang,japan milikku akhirnya"ucap yupi terharu :')

"cih ga akan aku berikan Ve"ucap marcel lalu turun ke bawah siap melawan gera

"yupi istirahatlah,obati dirimu dan yang lainnya"ucap gera

"baik boss"ucap yupi lalu kembali ke pihak gera untuk mengobati luka teman-teman

FINAL BATTLE GERA VS MARCEL pun akan di mulai…..

"aku berbeda sekarang "ucap marcel

"dan aku tak peduli"ucap gera

"cihh rasakan ini"teriak marcel

Marcel pun meninju gera tepat di perut membuat gera kesakitan lalu menghajar wajah gera bertubi-tubi membuat gera babak belur

"gera!"teriak ve

"gera!"teriak jeje Naomi yupi sonya

"apa Cuma segini kemampuanmu,payah"ucap marcel

Saat pukulan terakhir pukulan tersebut dapet di tahan gera!

"sudah ku bilang,kau salah memilih lawan"ucap gera sinis

Gera pun menendang perut marcel dan meninju muka marcel dengan keras membuat marcel langsung tersungkur…..

"bagaimana bisa…"ucap marcel shock

"cih..,final blow"ucap gera

Gera memukul perut marcel hingga lantai retak sampai ke bawah membuat marcel tak sadarkan diri…

"cih,ini untukmu…."ucap marcel membuang kertas berisi cek untuk membayar hutang papa sonya yang bernilai 4miliar rupiah

"jangan ganggu ve lagi dan meneror papa sonya karena hutangnya sudah lunas"ucap gera

"gera…."ucap sonya terharu

"dasar sibodoh itu mengeluarkan jatidirinya kalau serius saja"ucap Naomi

"ehh maksudnya kak?"ucap jeje dan sonya bingung

"loh cipao sama ci sonya ga tau gera kan pemilik PT Dentsu corp perusahaan yang menanungi kita sebagai JKT48,kebetulan aku juga sekretaris+manager gera yang lagi magang"ucap yupi

"tuh udah di jelasin yupi"ucap Naomi

"uapa!"ucap jeje dan sonya shock

"yang tau Cuma stella,Sonia,aku,sinka,ve dan Alvin karena kami keluarga dan teman dekatnya"ucap Naomi menjelaskan

"wihhh sughoi"ucap jeje dan sonya sok jejepangan xD

"Alvin di sini gera lapor mission success"ucap gera

"di terima roger kalian bisa balik ke rumah"ucap Alvin

"ve sekarang kamu selamat"ucap gera

"makasih gera kamu nyelamatin aku lagi"ucap ve memeluk gera sambil menangis

"entah kenapa gue cemburu liat gera di peluk kak ve"ucap jeje dan sonya

"ehh haha kalian mau dapeti gera?"Tanya Naomi

"mau!"ucap jeje dan sonya berbarengan

"oke dapetin aja Cuma saingannya stella shania sama ve"ucap Naomi

"uapaaaa!,berat banget saingannya,gapapalah kita saingan sekarang"ucap jeje dan sonya

Akhirnya gera Naomi jeje sonya yupi dan ve balik ke rumah gera…,setelah 1 jam sampailah di rumah,saat masuk rumah…..

"SELAMAT DATANG VE,SONYA!"ucap seluruh penghuni rumah gera

"kalian hiks hiks,makasih"ucap sonya dan ve sambil menangis

Merekapun berpesta merayakan kedatangan ve dan sonya,gera hanya duduk di belakang halaman rumah

"yahh senangnya hari ini"ucap gera

"haha kaya dulu yah"ucap Alvin

"ehh vin,iyalah hehe,kamu dari tadi liatin stella terus kenapa"Tanya gera

"ehh ano enggak gak kenapa-napa kok"ucap Alvin blushing xD

"bilang aja kalo suka stella deketin aja gapapa"ucap gera jujur xD

"kak gera bisa minta waktunya sebentar?"ucap gadis cantik berwajah angry bird xD

"ehh jeje iya ada apa?"Tanya gera

"ehh kalo jeje gitu artinya dia suka sama elu"bisik Alvin

Gera yang mendengarnya hanya bisa blushing xD

"loh kak gera kenapa pipinya merah kak gera sakit?"Tanya jeje

"enggak gapapa kok kamu main main dulu aja aku lagi ngobrol sama Alvin"ucap gera

"ahh baik kak ger"ucap jeje

"eh kak gera minta waktunya boleh?"Tanya gadis cantik dengan senyuman khas indahnya

"ehh sonya… iya kenapa?"Tanya gera

"njirr banyak banget yang suka sama lu ger "bisik Alvin

Gera kembali blushing mendengar bisikan Alvin

"nanti ya aku lagi ngobrol sama Alvin"ucap gera

"baik kak ger"ucap sonya

"Alvin minta waktunya sebentar bisa"ucap gadis berponi

"STELLA!"ucap gera dan Alvin shock xD

"udah samperin aja stella"bisik gera

"iya iya boleh"ucap Alvin lalu pergi bersama stella

"gera"ucap ve dan shania

"iya ada apa?"Tanya gera

"makasih udah lindungi aku"ucap shania dan ve bersamaan

"hehe iya sama-sama"ucap gera

"kak gera sama kak ve duaan aja ya aku mau ke Sonia"ucap shania

"ehh tapi shan"ucap ve

"udah gapapa kok"ucap shania lalu pergi

"shania…"ucap ve lirih

"jadi kamu gapapa kan ve?"Tanya gera

"iya gapapa kok"ucap ve

Ve pun menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak gera

"malam yang indah ya ger"ucap ve

"iya ve"ucap gera

"thanks for everything gera"ucap ve lalu mencium gera

Gera yang kaget perlahan membalas ciuman dari ve

"kak ve…"ucap shania sedih melihat ve dan gera bersama

"yah sudahlah yang penting kak ve selamat"ucap shania menghapus kesedihannya

Akhirnya hari yang indah ini bisa di nikmati oleh manusia manusia yang ada di rumah gera kita hanya bisa berdoa hari-hari kedepan mereka bisa menjadi lebih baik…. :D

**TBC**

Yeahh yeahhh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 7 ini haha gimana sudah tau character barunya? :D semoga bagus lah buat readers maaf ga ada humornya di chapter ini heheh ya sudah jangan lupa review atau corat coret di twitter atau facebook juga boleh TERIMA KASIH :D


	8. PERUBAHAN DI JKT48

Hoi hoi kembali bertemu dengan saya author kece anti-mainstream AP21 haha.

Baca review kalian kemaren rasanya seneng banget :') makasih atas dukungan kalian atas fict ini :D,di chapter ini mungkin agak kurang menarik sih tapi aku buat soalnya udah masuk konsep aku jadi maaf kalo jelek di chapter ini…..

Oh iya dan sepertinya bakal ada poling di chapter ini untuk menentukan kelanjutan fict ini di chapter berikutnya…..,semoga readers ikut berpartisipasi nanti di akhir chapter ini lewat review kalian untuk menentukan jalan cerita fict ini :D

Oke-oke kalian bosen kan pengen nabok author kan gegara banyak bacot :') ya sudah tanpa basa-basi lagi….

AP21 STUDIO,PROJECT & DELUSION PRESENT

**JKT48 X **MENDING NGIDOL BARENG GERA RISKI KAK ** FANFICTION**

**SHANIA JUNIANATHA & GERA RISKI**

**CAST: -SHANIA**

**-GERA**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY PROJECT**

**GET READY TO THE NEXT NGIDOL EHH LET'S START!**

ATTENTION : "….." bicara biasa

**"…." **bicara dalam hati

**CHAPTER 8 : PERUBAHAN DI JKT48**

"thanks for everything gera"ucap ve lalu mencium gera

Gera yang kaget perlahan membalas ciuman dari ve

"kak ve…"ucap shania sedih melihat ve dan gera bersama

"yah sudahlah yang penting kak ve selamat"ucap shania menghapus kesedihannya

**SXG**

2 bulan telah berlalu semenjak penculikan ve yang di lakukan oleh marcel,kehidupan gera dan teman – teman kembali seperti biasa namun sedikit berubah karena Captain team J Stella Cornelia menyatakan Grad 1 minggu setelah kejadian penculikan ve,dan 1 bulan lalu sudah resmi lulus dari JKT48,dan sekarang tokoh utama kita Gera kehidupannya akan berubah mulai sekarang….

"hei cewek jejadian bangun woy"ucap seorang pria membangunkan gera

"nanti lah vin,masih ngantuk nih"ucap gera ternyata yang membangunkan adalah Alvin

Author:apa!,kalian berdua di kamar…..,kalian ternyata… MAHO! Gera&Alvin:anooo thor ini tidak seperti yang kamu lihat…. xD author:DASAR MAHO HOMBRENG YAOI DAN SEKELUARGANYA JANGAN DEKET-DEKET GUE….! Gera&Alvin:hilang sudah image kita sebagai pria tampan hiks :') author:oke kembali ke posisi kalian kita lanjutin ceritanya!

"bangun ger inget tujuan lu nginep di rumah gue buat apa"ucap Alvin mengingatkan

1 detik

5 detik

15 detik

"KAMPRET! Gue lupa kalo ada meeting sama Akimoto Yasushi si tua Bangka!"teriak gera memaki diri sendiri xD

"nah tuh baru sadar"ucap Alvin sweatdrop

"TERUS GUA HARUS NGAPAIN ?"ucap gera ga tau harus ngapain xD

"KILL YOURSELF!"ucap Alvin tiba-tiba mukanya berubah jadi bpmemeYaoMing xD

"Bacot lu sempak ayo buruan ke FX"ucap gera sambil menyeret Alvin

"ehh tong lu kaga mandi dulu"Tanya Alvin

"kaga keburu udah jam 8 nih meetingnya jam 9 cuwk mandi di FX aja"ucap gera

"njirrr jorok lu napa pada banyak yang suka sama elu sih"Tanya Alvin

"gue juga kaga tau"ucap gera polos

Akhirnya gera dan Alvin melesat ke FX untuk bertemu akimoto yasushi atau kita singkat saja jadi Aki-P beliau adalah boss 48family,beliau datang ke Jakarta untuk bertemu gera yang tidak lain boss yang menaungi JKT48 sepertinya bakal ada perubahan

Setelah 1 jam perjalan akhirnya gera dan Alvin sampai di FX

"prett kampret kita telat vin"ucap gera yang sudah rapi dengan setelan jasnya

"lah elu lupa kalo ada hal penting kaya gini"ucap Alvin yang juga sudah memakai setelan jasnya

"sudahlah ayo kita ke theater si tua Bangka pasti udah nunggu kita"ucap gera

Merekapun langsung menuju ke theater di lantai 4,suasana FX masih sepi karena belom di buka,setibanya di theater gera dan Alvin langsung menuju ruang khusus staff di sana sudah ada Aki-P yang ternyata masih molor xD

"njir si tua Bangka bajirut!"maki gera

"yang sabar sob,udah kita bangunin aja si boss"ucap Alvin menenangkan

"iyadah iya"ucap gera

Gera dan Alvin pun membangunkan Aki-P untuk memulai meeting

**#ceritanya ngomong pake bahasa japan# **xD

"woy pak akimoto bangun"ucap gera sambil menepuk-nepuk badan si boss 48family

Namun tak ada reaksi

"ger gue ada ide"ucap Alvin

"ide apaan?,jangan aneh-aneh"ucap gera

"udah bacot lu tong sini dengerin gue"ucap Alvin

Alvin membisikan sesuatu kepada gera dan setelah selesai gera dan Alvin mengeluarkan senyuman penuh kejahatan dan kenistaan xD (note:ini masih ngomong pake bahasa japan loh xD)

Gera melepas ikat rambutnya dan sekarang gera terlihat seperti shania versi gagah dan tampan xD

"akimoto-sensei bangun"ucap gera yang suaranya berubah menjadi shania xD

Aki-P pun langsung bangun melihat seorang shania junianatha membangunkannya,Alvin yang meliatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan boss 48family

"uwaaa kamu bukan shania!,dasae gera!"ucap Aki-P

"ngahaha bapak sih di bangunin susah"ucap gera cengengesan

"oke pak jadi apa yang ingin bapak bicarakan"ucap Alvin memulai pembicaraan

"ehem ehem jadi begini saya akan mengembalikan Aki Takajo dan Rena Nozawa untuk kembali full bersama JKT48"

"hanya itu saja pak"Tanya gera

"tentu saja tidak,Takajo san sudah saya keluarkan dari managementnya untuk focus di JKT48,saya mau anda menjadi managementnya"ucap Aki-P menjelaskan

"baik baik pak"ucap gera

"tapi pasti ada hal yang lebih penting sampai bapak datang ke sini"ucap Alvin bertanya

"benar,saya akan mengadakan perubahan besar-besaran di JKT48"ucap Aki-P santai

"APA!"teriak gera dan Alvin bersamaan

"ngapa kalian kaget?"Tanya Aki-P

"tapi pak mengapa harus mengadakan perubahan besar-besaran!,mereka sedang sukses suksesnya"teriak Alvin tanda tak setuju

"sabar vin,pasti ada maksud dari semua ini"ucap gera menenangkan Alvin

"ini adalah sebuah pertaruhan untuk membuat JKT48 lebih sukses"ucap Aki-P

"jadi apa yang bapak mau"Tanya gera

"jadi ini yang saya mau….."ucap Aki-P

Aki-P menjelaskan dan mempresentasikan apa yang menjadi keinginannya,gera dan Alvin terpana melihat penjelasan dan hasil presentasi dari Aki-P,setelah menjelaskan selama 1 jam mereka memulai kem bali pembicaraan

"jadi bagaimana,kalian berani mengambil keputusan yang aku buat"Tanya Aki-P

"baiklah saya ambil keputusan bapak"ucap gera

"tapi ger ini penuh resiko!"ucap Alvin

"semua pilihan selalu ada resikonya"ucap gera bijak

"baiklah aku akan mendukungmu ger"ucap Alvin

"setelah bapak menjelaskan tadi saya langsung membuat strukturnya ini apakah bapak setuju?"Tanya gera

"ger sejak kapan?"Tanya Alvin

"sejak dahulu kala hiks"ucap gera xD

Alvin pun menyerahkan berkas yang di buatnya ketika mendengar penjelasan Aki-P

"seperti biasa gera,selalu cepat tanggap"ucap Aki-P

Aki-P mempelajari berkas yang di buat gera selama 10 menit dan….

"saya setuju,pasti sangat menarik"ucap Aki-P mengembalikan berkas ke gera

"coba aku liat"ucap Alvin sambil mengambil berkas tadi

"ger ini serius?"Tanya Alvin setelah mempelajari berkas gera

"iyalah"ucap gera

"baiklah meeting selesai,saya akan kembali ke japan,aku menunggu hasilnya gera"ucap Aki-P mengakhiri meeting dan langsung pergi ke bandara

**#ceritanya udah pake bahasa Indonesia#** xD

Gera dan Alvin pun keluar dari theater dan di sambut oleh….

"Hai Alvin…"ucap gadis cantik yang rambutnya di poni miring

"Hai gera…"ucap gadis cantik yang kalem

"Stella…?"ucap Alvin

"Ve…?"ucap gera

"kenapa kalian ada di sini?"Tanya Alvin

"kami berdua nunggu kalian tau lupa ya hari ini ngapain….?"ucap ve dan stella cemberut

"lupa hehe maaf"ucap gera dan Alvin sambil sungkem xD

"Hari ini kan kita nge date!"ucap ve dan stella bebarengan

"NANI!,kenapa kita bisa lupa!"teriak gera dan Alvin bersamaan

Ve dan stella pun sweatdrop melihat kelakuan dua pria yang mereka sukai seperti orang kurang waras xD

**#Di rumah Gera Naomi Sinka#**

Keadaan rumah ini sangat tenang karena hanya ada 1 penghuni yaitu SHANIA!

"ini kenapa aku mau mau nya sih di suruh jaga rumahnya trio sodara sableng"ucap shania merutuk

"Tadaima…"ucap sesosok manusia cantik yang sok jejepangan (author curiga kayanya pernah denger orang yang suka sok jejepangan)

"Okaeri…"ucap shania jadi ikutan sok jejepangan xD

"loh shania….,ngapain kamu di sini!"ucap manusia cantik tadi shock

"kkkaak….kkkak….kak Melody!,ngapain juga kakak di rumah kak gera"ucap shania kaget ternyata yang datang adalah Melody Center Team T JKT48 xD (benerkan dugaan author pasti si melody xD)

"ngapa?,ya mau ketemu dosen sastra japan aku,dia jadi dosen pembimbing aku makanya aku kesini"ucap melody menjelaskan

"**bahkan teh melo pun kenal gera :')"batin shania miris xD**

"aku pulang"ucap gera ternyata sudah pulang

"permisi permisi"ucap Alvin,stella dan ve

"selamat datang"ucap shania tersenyum

"lah kok ada kamu nju,Naomi sama sinka mana?"Tanya gera

"mereka pergi shopping,aku di suruh jaga rumah hiks"ucap shania sedih sambil berlari memeluk gera

Ve dan melody yang melihatnya langsung naik darah xD

"**kampret shania nyari kesempatan meluk gera!"batin ve xD**

"**dosen kesayangan aku di peluk shania,aku aja ga pernah meluk ihh nyebelin!"batin melody xD**

"ehh kak melody ada apa kesini"Tanya gera yang melihat melody

"jangan panggil kak walau tua aku 1tahun tapi kamu dosen aku"ucap melody

"NANI!"ucap Alvin,ve yang tak percaya dosen nya melody adalah gera

"lah kalian baru tau?"ucap stella heran

"loh stell kamu udah tau?"Tanya Alvin dan ve

"udah lama keles"ucap stella xD

Akhirnya mereka berbicara dengan riang dan gera bersama melody mempelajari skripsi dari melody sampai malam….

"wah udah malem aja cepet banget"ucap melody

"haha iya yah"ucap stella

"ehh stell kerjaan mu apa sih sekarang setelah grad?"Tanya semua yang ada di rumah

"penyanyi,pemain film,model dan…"ucap stella namun segera di sekap mulutnya oleh Alvin

"jangan bilang sekarang"bisik Alvin

"oh iya hamper aja"ucap stella tanpa dosa xD

"yasudah malam kami pulang ya?"ucap seluruh manusia yang ada di rumah

"oke hati-hati ya"ucap gera

Mereka semua pun pergi untuk ke rumahnya masing-masing namun 1 orang yang di cegah pulang oleh gera

"Shania…..,jangan pulang"ucap gera lirih sambil menarik tangan shania

"gera….."ucap shania lirih

"jangan sedih lagi apalagi menangis kalau melihatku"ucap gera sambil memeluk shania

"kkkk…kkkak gera…"ucap shania kaget

"JKT48 bakal berubah….."bisik gera pada shania

"hahhh"ucap shania tersentak

"shan sudah terlalu malam kamu tidur di kamarku aja aku tidur di ruang keluarga"ucap gera

"baiklah"ucap shania lalu pergi ke kamar gera

Tiba-tiba shania mendapatkan pesan bahwa semua member JKT48 wajib berkumpul besok pagi di theater,setelah membaca tersebut shania pun langsung tidur

#KEESOKAN HARINYA#

Shania dan semua member JKT48 sudah berkumpul di theater namun yang ada di situ hanya sebuah speaker kecil

"ada apa sih kita di suruh kumpul"ucap jeje sewot

"mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting cipao"ucap shania

"oyy shan"ucap Sonia menghampiri shania dan jeje

"wah wawa,kita semua di kumpulin nih jadi bingung"ucap shania

Lalu speaker kecil tadi bersuara…..

"helo ladies…."ucap speaker tersebut

"uwahhh keren"ucap semua member xD

"saya adalah boss yang menaungi kalian sebut saja saya GR"ucap speaker tersebut

"GERA!"bisik shania,jeje dan Sonia sweatdrop xD

"saya mengumpulkan kalian untuk memberitahu bahwa…..,ehem satpam buka tirainya"ucap sang speaker

Dibukanya tirai tersebut dan…..

"Akicha!,Rena!"teriak semua member bahagia

"silakan nozawa san,takajo san bergabung dengan member lain,saya memberitahukan bahwa akicha dan rena akan full untuk JKT48 dan tidak double team"ucap speaker tersebut

"uapaa!,haha senang akhirnya akicha dan rena bisa full di sini"ucap semua member

"aku juga senang banget"ucap akicha dan rena

"saya belum selesai,sekarang puncaknya,atas titah Aki-P,aka nada perubahan besar-besaran di JKT48!"ucap speaker tersebut

"apa!"kaget semua member

"semua staff sudah saya ganti dan perkenalkan staff baru untuk menjadi Manager kalian"ucap speaker tersebut

Lalu sebuah tirai terbuka dan…

"Stella!"ucap semua member shock

"dia yang bakal mengurus jadwal kegiatan kalian di luar theater"ucap speaker tersebut

"mohon bantuannya teman teman"ucap stella tersenyum :D

"lalu yang menjadi wakilnya adalah….."ucap speaker tersebut

"Sonya!"teriak member kembali shock

"mohon bantuannya"ucap sonya tersenyum

"oh iya aku lupa aka nada jabatan baru yaitu Theater Manager dan aka nada Re-shuffle member team,semua akan di re-shuffle!"ucap speaker tersebut!

"NANI!"ucap semua member sekarang kejang-kejang xD

"saya umum kan yang menjabat menjadi Theater Manager adalah….. dan member Team J adalah….,Team KIII adalah…,Team T adalah…

"APA!"teriak semua member langsung bersemangat!

**TBC**

Yeyeye selesai chapter 8,seperti yang author bilang aka nada poling di chapter ini untuk menentukan jalan cerita fict ini,polling siapa yang menjadi Theater Manager dan yang masuk ke dalam Team J Team KIII dan Team T total member ada 45member JKT48 dan setiap team dibagi jadi ada 15 dan setiap team ada pelapis untuk team lain karena team harus 16 member

Caranya tulis di review (contoh) :

Theater Manager : rena

Team J : hanna lalu terserah asal 15 member

Team KIII: dena lalu terserah asal 15 member

Team T:vanka lalu terserah asal 15 member

Ini list nama member JKT48 :

Ayana Shahab, Beby Chaesara Anadila, Cindy Gulla, Delima Rizky, Devi Kinal Putri, Frieska Anastasia Laksani, Gabriela Margareth Warouw, Ghaida Farisya, Jessica Vania Widjaja, Jessica Veranda Hardja, Melody Nurramdhani Laksani, Nabilah Ratna Ayu Azalia, Rena Nozawa, Rezky Wiranti Dhike, Rica Leyona, Sendy Ariani, Shania Junianatha, Sonia Natalia, Takajo Aki, Nakagawa Haruka

Alicia Chanzia, Cindy Yuvia, Della Delila, Dwi Putri Bonita, Jennifer Hanna, Lidya Maulida Djuhandar, Nadila Cindi Wantari, Natalia, Noella Sisterina, Octi Sevpin, Ratu Vienny Fitrilya, Riskha Fairunissa, Rona Anggreani, Shinta Naomi, Sinka Juliani, Thalia, Viviyona Apriani

Dena Siti Rohyati, Fakhiryani Shafariyanti, Jennifer Rachel Natasya, Novinta Dhini, Priscillia Sari Dewi, Saktia Oktapyani, Thalia Ivanka Elizabeth

Mohon bantuannya untuk memberi polling readers demi kelanjutan fanfict ini lewat review atau corat coret dinding facebook dan twitter aku terima kasih :D


End file.
